¿Me han casado con un gay?
by Erew.Stories
Summary: TERMINADO. La vida de Bella dio un giro de 180º cuando la obligaron a casarse con el conde Edward Cullen. Sin siquiera saber que él tal vez podría ser un gay.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; La vida de Bella dio un giro de 90ª cuando la obligaron a casarse con el conde Edward Cullen. Sin siquiera saber que él tal vez podría ser un gay.**

**¿Me han casado con un Gay?**

**Capitulo 1.**

Su boda. Su primera boda luego de 18 años ¿Se esperaría de ella que mostrara entusiasmo ante el altar?

Al menos esta boda era suya, no como las que habían asistido antes. Tratando de mostrar interés comenzó a caminar hacia el altar con aquel vestido blanco de diseñador y aquel ramo de flores blancas que se las dio su padre con una sonrisa falsa.

— _Te __casaras __con __el __conde __Edward __Cullen __y __serás __una __buena __esposa __para __él_ —le había dicho su padre con una mirada envenenada. —_Con __este __matrimonio __salvaras __a __tus __hermanas __y __a __mi __de __ir __a __la __calle,__además __Edward __Cullen __busca __una __esposa __y __me __debe __un __favor __de __hace __tiempo._

—Mirad a la pobre novia —escucho a una mujer mayor decirle a otra mujer, Bella no tenia ni la menor idea que titulo tendrían puesto que nunca en su vida las había visto.

Frunció el ceño y trago en seco, la música de piano que sonaba la detestaba, detestaba como estaba adornada aquella iglesia y sin embargo comenzaba a detestar aquel conde que se encontraba de espaldas con un traje negro.

De pequeña siempre había soñado que se casaría por amor y no por un matrimonio forzado, y ahora luego de mucho tiempo se casaría por fuerza y obligación de su padre. Mas sin embargo tenia lealtad hacia sus hermanas y no soportaría verlas en la calle o casadas con un bárbaro que las maltrate.

—Debe de estar enamorada de él si se casa sabiendo lo que es —

Otro maldito comentario de otra mujer que no conocía, ¿Es que a caso todo el mundo la miraría con pena o burla por casarse con ese idiota de conde?

Respiro profundamente, cuando había llegado al altar, entonces trago en seco al ver que su futuro esposo se giraba lentamente a verla.

Se quedo en shock al verlo, era apuesto, el conde más guapo que jamás había conocido, cabello cobrizo y en un intento de haber sido peinado, ojos verdes, piel blanca y alto.

Se percato que él solo la miro una vez y luego le ofreció la mano para que la boda comenzara.

Ni una vez le dedico una sonrisa en el trascurso de la misa, ni siquiera la miro, solo permaneció tieso escuchando al padre, Bella deseaba que se acabara, odiaba escuchar aquellos comentarios que también los escuchaba el conde, además la gente se burlaba de su unión. Cuando el padre los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, Edward se giro y agacho la mirada para besar a su nueva esposa, hizo una mueca que no paso desapercibida ante los invitados, entonces la beso.

Declarándolos marido y mujer.

El beso fue de piquito, pero para ser el primer beso de Bella la había dejado sin aire. Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir.

Edward se paro recto y miro a la multitud —Os quiero agradecer por haber venido a mi boda, pero debo comunicarles que no va haber fiesta, así que se pueden marchar a su casa tranquilos.

Bella miro a su nuevo marido. Él acababa de decir enfrente de mucha gente cuyos títulos aun no sabia y esperaba saberlos en la fiesta cuya no iba a haber.

Definitivamente esta era la peor boda que jamás había imaginado que tendría.

—

Cuando llego a su nuevo hogar había quedado con la boca abierta, era una mansión enorme, mas grande de las que había visto en su vida, un extenso jardín adornaba la parte delantera de la casa, el carruaje negro y fino donde ella viajaba se detuvo frente a la entrada y un mayordomo salio a recibirlos, ayudo a Bella a bajarla del carruaje y tomo sus maletas de la parte trasera.

Edward comenzó a caminar a lado de ella en silencio, una vez dentro, él se había girado para verla —Isabela—dijo con una voz aterciopelada— Él es Seth el mayordomo de la casa —

Bella agacho la cabeza en modo de saludo y el mayordomo hizo lo mismo. —Un placer conocerlo— le dijo con una sonrisa.

La cual había dejado atónito al mayordomo.

—El placer es todo mío condesa—

Edward enarco una ceja y se aclaro la garganta— Seth te presentara a la servidumbre de la casa y te llevara a tu nueva alcoba, yo estaré ausente por tres días, tengo que viajar a Londres, espero que estés cómoda y si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarle a los empleados, que por eso se les paga—

Bella se quedo sorprendida por aquel comentario— Pensé que hoy tendríamos nuestra noche de bodas —dijo sonrojada.

Su padre le había dicho lo que sucedía en la noche, le dieron escalofríos al pensar todo lo que su madre le dijo. —_Sentirás __placer, __pero __también __debes __de __complacer __a __tu __marido __a __todo __lo __que __te __diga __que __hagas._

El conde se atraganto contra su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, miro al empleado envenenadamente y el mayordomo se marcho silenciosamente, una vez solos él miro a su nueva esposa.

—Temo decirte que no tendremos relaciones ahora ni en un futuro cercano— dijo entre dientes.

Bella sintió alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras. Observo como el conde daba por finalizada aquella conversación, inclino su cabeza en modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo largo.

Continuara…

**Nota****de****la****escritora;** Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Visiten mi nueva pagina de Facebook, donde subiré historias creadas por mi y personajes inventados.

**http:/ . com/pages/ Unmundodeimaginaci% C3%B3n/ 244357765625005** (Solo júntenlo)

Atte. Su escritora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Observo como cuatro caballos jalaban consigo un carruaje fino y se detenía sobre la entrada.

Seth el mayordomo salió del pasillo con dos maletas consigo, detrás de él venía caminando Edward Cullén, con un traje gris y un sombrero de juego.

Bella se levanto de la silla de flores donde se encontraba y miro con nervios a su nuevo esposo.

Edward se detuvo cerca de ella sin mirarla-Llegare en menos de una semana- dijo en tono formal.

Bella se encogió de hombros – Claro- susurro- ¿gusta que lo acompañe al carruaje?

Observo como fruncía el ceño- Claro- dijo.

Comenzaron a caminar cerca, Bella se encontraba nerviosa y sus zapatillas no ayudaban en su condición, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

-¡Ten más cuidado!- dijo enfadado el conde.

Bella se zafo de su agarre y aliso su vestido.- Lo siento- dijo tartamudeando

-¿Qué harás mientras no esté?- dijo cambiando de tema el conde y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-Hare voluntariado.

Edward se detuvo para mírala sorprendido. Él sabía que cualquier mujer hubiera enumerado una lista de clubes a los que pertenecía y proyectos de decoración que hubiese completado. Pero Bella no era como las demás mujeres.

-¿Qué tipo de voluntariado?

-En la iglesia; ayudare a preparar comidas y sirviendo a indigentes, luego visitare el orfanato, a los niños les encanta que juegue con ellos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Disfrutas de eso?- pregunto él.

-Me rompe el corazón ver a los niños- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ellos sufren al no tener un papá o una mamá.

Edward se quedo mirándola fijamente, Bella observo sus intenciones de consolarla, pues se había acercado unos pasos hacia ella, pero luego se detuvo y retrocedió, aclarando su garganta.

-No sé porque lo haces, si se te rompe el corazón ver a esos niños- dijo una vez que llegaron al carruaje.

-Son seres vivos, necesitan el cariño de alguien… creo que por eso lo hago, además, disfruto estar en su compañía.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo de repente- No conozco ninguna mujer que le guste estar con los niños.

-Yo soy una mujer y me acabas de conocer hace menos de un día-dijo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Edward carraspeo su garganta-Cierto- murmuro- Bueno… me tengo que ir, nos vemos dentro de una semana my lady.

-Espero que sus asuntos se solucionen- murmuro.

-Eso espero… Félix es un desastre en los negocios- agacho la cabeza en forma de despedida y Bella hizo lo mismo- Nos veremos- murmuro antes de subirse al carruaje y este partiera.

Se quedo hasta que el carruaje desapareció entre los árboles.

Suspiro y levanto la vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse naranjado, pronto oscurecería, un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida, seria la señora de la casa, se dio la vuelta y miro la mansión en donde comenzaría a vivir a partir de hoy.

-Tú puedes Bella- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se adentraba a la mansión.

-Señora- murmuro una mujer caminándose hacia ella- La cena esta lista- dijo cuando hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa-¿Dónde está el comedor?

La mujer de pelo negro y piel morena le sonrió- Si me quiere acompañar- susurro comenzando a caminar.

Camino detrás de ella observando la mansión donde viviría, mañana su nueva misión seria conocerla detalladamente. Miro como la sirvienta abría unas puertas de madera caoba y se adentraba en el salón, el lugar estaba lleno de velas que iluminaban la habitación, paredes amarillas, cuadros y una mesa larga con doce sillas adornaban el lugar. Trago en seco al ver que cenaría sola en aquel enorme comedor.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Sue- dijo antes de marcharse por una puerta de servicio.

Se sentó en el lugar donde se encontraba un tapete blanco, cubiertos y dos copas; una con agua y la otra con vino tinto. La puerta del servicio se abrió de nuevo y salió de hay un chico con una bandeja de comida.- Espero que le guste, mamá lo hizo sabiendo que hoy fue su boda- susurro con una sonrisa.

Lo miro, debía tener unos diez años.

-Gracias.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se marcho, agarro el tenedor y comenzó a cenar sola. A su criterio esta sería la primera comida de muchas de las cuales comería sola.

/

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana del dormitorio de Bella mientras ella estaba tumbada. Llevaba horas despierta. De hecho apenas había dormido. No había podido dejar de pensar en estar casada y que no había tendido su noche de bodas. Sus amigas; algunas que ya se encontraban casadas decían que la noche de bodas era importante para el matrimonio, pues con esa noche todo cambiaria entre la pareja.

Bufo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba al techo.

Trato de pensar en su vida como había cambiado.

-Maldita sea…- maldijo.

Escucho una risa dulce desde la entrada de la habitación, se levanto y miro a una chica más o menos de su edad, pelo negro y corto, tez blanca, estatura chica; traía una vestimenta de doncella. Bella la miro, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Quién eres tú?- murmuro.

-Soy su nueva doncella.

-Un gusto.

-Igualmente señora… ¿Quiere que le prepare la ducha?

Bella trago en seco, esta sería la primera vez que iba a tener una doncella y eso era raro, se levanto de la cama, poniéndose las pantuflas en el camino, se acerco a ella- Soy Bella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Alice.

-Un gusto Alice.

-El placer es toda mía señora. ¿Así que; quiere que le prepare la ducha o no se bañara?

-Claro que si, una ducha sería buena idea- le miro-Alice ¿Conoces la mansión?

-Claro, ¿quiere que sea su guía señora?

-Me encantaría.

Una vez limpia, vestida, peinada y maquillada, estuvo lista para salir y conocer la mansión.

Mientras caminaban, Bella miraba todo a su vez, la doncella le explicaba lo que había en cuartos y cuáles eran de invitados.

-¿Cómo se siente estar casada?- murmuro la doncella luego de una hora.

Se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol- Creo que es normal- murmuro Bella.

-¿Y el conde?

-Fue a Londres por negocios- murmuro.

-Londres es lejos, ahora que lo pienso, no ha tenido su noche de bodas mi señora.

Bella se sonrojo ante aquello-No, pero creo que no es tan necesario-murmuro.

-Yo nunca me he casado; pero escucho entre la servidumbre que es importante, además de que todos creen que su marido es un…- agacho la mirada- Lo siento no debería de decirlo.

-¿Mi marido es qué? –dijo Bella mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Se dice que su marido se fue a Londres para no tener la noche de bodas con usted, pues es gay- dijo la doncella roja.

Bella se quedo petrificada al escucharla, piezas encajaban en su rompecabezas, ahora comprendía porque había comentarios en su boda

-¿Me he casado con un gay?- dijo sin creérselo.

Alice le miro horrorizada- Lo siento señora, no pensé que usted no lo sabía.

-¿Me he casado con un gay?- murmuro una vez mas

Mi señora, piense de esta manera, ahora nadie creerá que es gay, además no sufrirá.

-¿Sufrir?

-Claro, muchas dicen que la primera vez duele- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrió- Entonces tengo suerte de no sufrir al tener un marido gay.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:**

¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Ere


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

-Aun no comprendo Mi lady… quiero decir Bella ¿Por qué iremos al orfanato?- dijo con voz preocupada mi doncella.

Deje de mirar el extenso paisaje por la ventanilla del carruaje, para girarme y ver a Alice con el ceño fruncido. Le dedique una sonrisa para que no se preocupara y suspire.- Me encantan los niños Alice… Jugar con ellos y escucharlos reír hace que mi semana sea perfecta.

-¿Tiene algo que le preocupa de esta semana?- susurro.

-No… pero ha pasado cuatro días desde que me case. Jamás creí que me casaría y que mi marido el mismo día se fuera de viaje, creo que el conde Edward esta mas ocupado en sus asuntos que en conocernos- abrí los ojos cuando me percate de lo que había dicho, me gire nuevamente a la ventanilla para mirar un lago con patos.

-¿Es que acaso usted y el conde Edward no se conocían?

Fruncí el ceño y maldeci interiormente-¿No es algo que te sorprendas o si Alice?- murmure entrecortada.

Me gire para ver como se sonrojaba- No… lo siento por ser muy entrometida- se disculpo, abrió el libro que tenia sobre sus manos y lo hojeo para encontrar la pagina en la que se había quedado. Me quede un rato más observándola y enarque una ceja.

-No te preocupes- murmure- Pero creo que últimamente quieres saber mucho del conde Edward- murmure.

Alice se puso roja como un tomate y dejo de hojear su libro- Cinco años- murmuro de repente- desde entonces he estado enamorada de él… mi madre, la ama de llaves me dijo que me olvidara de aquel amor- levanto la vista para mirarme a los ojos- Yo… yo me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos por él, por un hombre gay.

Me costó respirar, me recargue sobre el asiento de piel. No podía ser cierto que mi doncella estuviese enamorada de mi esposo. Me mordí el labio recordando la cara del conde Edward y luego me lo imagine gay.

-No creo que sea gay- dije de repente.

-¿Cómo lo sabe señora? Usted no se ha acostado con el conde- dijo aliviada.

-Alice, el conde Edward Cullén es mi esposo, lo que hagamos no le incumbe- murmure desconfiando ya de mi doncella. Ahora que lo pienso, si no me cuido de ella, Alice podría ser mi enemiga. Trague en seco y mire por la ventilla.

-Mi lady, he sido criada para no meterme en los asuntos de las personas de las que trabajo, pero he estado enamorada del conde desde hace cinco años y ahora que se ha casado y todo el pueblo sabe que el no es gay, no me daré por venida-

-Cinco años es mucho tiempo- dije en seco.

-Cuatro días es poco tiempo- murmuro.

Girando mi cara le sostuve la mirada por mucho tiempo y ella hizo lo mismo, poco después ella bajo la mirada a su vestido blanco con bordados hechos por ella y suspiro. –Lo siento, me estoy comportando como no es debido- murmuro tragándose sus propias palabras.

No le respondí, ni siquiera le hable el resto del camino al orfanato, cuando llegamos pude observar la cara de disgusto de ella al estar en este lugar, mirándolo desde el punto de vista de ella. El lugar parecía que se iba a derrumbar, se veía humedad en las paredes de ladrillo y el pasto se encontraba seco. Pocos niños que se encontraban jugando debajo de un frondoso árbol tenían arrapos. Las dos mujeres que fundaron – El orfanato flores- ayudaban a los niños a criarlos y alimentarlos y apenas habían podido conseguirle algo de ropa usada, pero para ellos era un sueño su ropa y sus juguetes de madera.

-Señorita preferiría quedarme en el carruaje si no le importa- dijo.

Fruncí el ceño y gire para verla a la cara- Me ayudaras a darles de comer a los bebes- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y yo solo le sonreí- Yo preparare la comida, las dos señoras que cuidan a los niños tienen que ir a la ciudad para comprar alimentos, nosotras cuidaremos a 34 niños- murmure con una enrome sonrisa.

-¿34 niños?

-Si- murmure comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

.

.

Luego de darles de comer a los niños y a los bebes, nos encontrábamos en el jardín jugando. Sonreía y jugaba con los niños, ellos reían y se divertían. Alice aunque al principio se había puesto molesta, ahora se encontraba jugando con varios niños.

-Bella- grito un pequeño de seis años.

Baje la mirada para verlo mirarme- ¿Qué sucede?- murmure.

-Ahora que eres condesa…vendrás menos con nosotros-dijo moviendo la cabeza a la izquierda.

-Claro que no- murmure- Vendré como siempre- comente con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos se escucho como dos ollas de metal chocaban y luego el llanto de una niña. Me aparte de Jonathan y camine hacia un grupo de niños. Observe que en medio de aquel círculo que se había formado se encontraba una niña de pelo cobrizo llorando. Dos niños se reían detrás de ella con las ollas en las manos, al verme ambos se callaron y trataron de esconder la prueba del delito. Me cruce de brazos y enarque una ceja -¿Quién les dio permiso de jugar con aquellas ollas?

-Pedro- dijo uno de ellos.

-No es cierto- se quejo al ser descubierto.- Pero Bella no le hicimos nada, solo la espantamos ya que esa niña no quería jugar con nosotros desde hace cuatro días que esta en este orfanato- dijo entre jadeos.

Me acerque a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada y recargada sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose así misma- No estés espantada, nada te sucederá- comente con el corazón encogido, odiaba ver a un niño llorar.

La pequeña levanto la cara y me miro. Tenía delicadas facciones, su piel blanca y sus ojos achocolatados resaltaban a la vista. –No quiero jugar con ellos, solo quiero tener a mi perro Jacob- sollozo.

Me senté a su lado ignorando si mí vestido de tela se manchara de tierra, la tome de los brazos y la apoye contra mi pecho-¿Dónde está Jacob?

-Se perdió cuando huimos de unos oficiales que nos querían llevar, porque robamos comida- levanto la cara- Solo teníamos hambre, mami murió en manos de un señor malo, solo escuchaba ruidos del otro lado de la puerta y cuando salió y yo me metí para ver a mami, ella estaba desnuda y muerta- dijo entre jadeos y con la voz quebrada.- Señorita ¿Me ayuda a encontrar a Jacob? Es un perro hermoso, pelaje café y grande-

Le sonreí y limpie sus lágrimas con mi pañuelo. –Ahora que lo pienso, hoy en la mañana el mayordomo encontró un perro como tú lo describes merodeando por el jardín- susurre, los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron en grande.

-¿Puedo ir con usted hoy y ver si es mi perrito? Luego me marchare, no me gusta este lugar, las señoras quieren que les diga porque llegue sola al orfanato- sorbió su nariz.

-Claro que si, eres bienvenido a mi casa- susurre.

-Por cierto soy Renesmee y usted señorita-

-Bella- murmure.

Cuando llegaron Sue y Leah, les comente que si podía llevarme a la niña. Ellas con gusto aceptaron- No tenemos espacio para otro niño mas, es un honor que te lleves a la pequeña contigo Bella, en tu casa estará más a gusto que aquí.- susurro una de ellas.

-Y así comerá- completo la otra.- No ha probado bocado alguno desde que está en el orfanato y noto que no es feliz compartiendo cama con Renata- dijo suspirando.

-Gracias Sue y Leah- murmure mirándolas con una sonrisa- Renesmee estará segura y sana en mi casa- comente contenta.

-Bella, solo esperamos que con tu casamiento de última hora tu marido, el conde se enoje.

-El conde Edward no debería de enojarse- dije mas para convencerme que para ellas.

De regreso a la mansión, Alice se encontraba mirando a Renesmee con el ceño fruncido, no le gusto nada que la pequeña viniera a vivir con nosotros, pero no dijo palabra alguna, algo que le agradezco.

-Bella- susurro Renesmee con una sonrisa-¿Vives en este lugar?

-Sí y tu también desde hoy- comente sonriéndole.

Nos bajamos del carruaje, Seth el mayordomo nos recibió sorprendidos al ver a Renesmee.

-Seth, te presento a Renesmee.

El mayordomo le sonrió a la pequeña-Bienvenida Renesmee. Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en decírmelo.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron-¿Usted sabe donde esta Jacob?

-¿Jacob?- murmuro sin comprender.

-Es el perro de la mañana Seth ¿Dónde lo han dejado?

-Oh, esperen un momento señoritas- susurro. Se dio la vuelta sin antes hacer reverencia y se marcho por un pasillo, minutos después llegaba con un perro enorme amarrado a su lado.

-Jacob- grito Renesmee y corrió hacia el perro que le movió la cola a su ama al instante.- Oh mi perrito estas a salvo- dijo feliz.

Jacob ladro varias veces a su dueña.

-Señorita- murmuro el mayordomo- No me quiero meter en estos asuntos, pero hoy llega el conde Edward y no le gustan los perros ni los niños- dijo.

Abrí los ojos al recordar que no había tenido la aprobación del dueño de la casa. Me mordí el labio inferior y suspire.- ¿Recuerdas que me dejo a cargo de la casa?- le dije cómplice a Seth, el entendió la indirecta y sonrió.- Entonces el señor no debería de decir nada al respecto.

Llame a Alice después de la cena para que me preparara el baño. Le deje encargada al mayordomo a la pequeña una vez que estuvo bañada y cambiada por otras ropas que me habían dado en el orfanato. Me despedí de ellos por un momento, mientras me iba a bañar luego de un extenso día jugando.

Despedí a mi doncella una vez que me ayudo a desabrocharme mi vestido, termine de quitarme la ropa y me encamine a la bañera. Al otro lado de la puerta, en la recamara comenzaron a escucharse unas voces.

-Milord- exclamo Alice.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?

Al escuchar su voz de enfado, me deje de bañar y con cuidado salí de la bañera para cubrirme.

-En el baño. Pero esta…

Las palabras de Alice sonaron, pero era demasiado tarde. Edward había abierto la puerta y lo que vio hizo que frenara en seco.

Solté un grito al verlo, mientras intentaba cubrirme con un brazo, trate de alcanzar la toalla que estaba al lado de la bañera, pero con los nervios lo único que conseguí fue dejar caer el jabón y tirar la toalla al suelo. Me tape con los brazos, consciente de mi desnudez y del hombre que tenía enfrente, mirándome. Vi su mirada deslizándose por mi cuerpo, y advertí la oscuridad en sus ojos mientras me miraba y aun así quedo allí, con la boca abierta.

-¡Conde!- exclame.

Él me mantuvo la mirada durante unos instantes.

-Perdón, Madeimoselle- y sin más, inclino la cabeza y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Fue menos de un minuto y aun así me quede quieta, mirando al vacio, antes de darme la vuelta y recoger la toalla del suelo. Me había ruborizado. Estaba furiosa y avergonzada.

-¡Como se atreve!- murmuraba para mí misma, termine de bañarme- ¡Que descarado!

Seguía indignada cuando Alice me ayudo a vestirme, con mi camisón y envuelta en una bata, salí de la recamara decidida a cuidar a Renesmee del conde, si él trataba de llevarla nuevamente al orfanato.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando mire a Edward subir en ellas, me detuve en seco e incline la cabeza en forma de saludo, él hizo lo mismo.

-Buenas noches- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Isabela- comento duro.- Siento lo que paso en el baño- se excuso- Pero estaba enojado ¿Quién te dio permiso de traer una niña y un perro a la casa?

-La pobre no tenia donde ir y en el orfanato ya no había lugar- susurre.

-¿Así que la adoptaste, sin mi permiso?

-No pensé que le molestaría, puesto que usted me dejo a cargo de la casa y de lo que hiciera de mi vida desde que nos casamos.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo con el ceño fruncido, me miro a los ojos y observe como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, igual que las mías. Sabía que recordaba lo que había sucedido en el baño- Siento lo de hace un rato- dijo tartamudeando.

Agache la mirada apenada, era la primera vez que un hombre me veía desnuda. Suspire.- No se preocupe- dije tragando en seco. -¿Pero, se pueden quedar la niña y el perro?- levante la mirada.

-No lo sé- dijo en seco.

Me mordí el labio, Edward me observo detalladamente y luego aparto la vista- Tengo algo que decirle…- dije nerviosa.- Hace poco me dijeron que usted es diferente a los demás, así que pensé que se caso conmigo para callar a la gente de aquellos comentarios.

-¿Cuáles comentarios?

-De que usted… usted- trague en seco- Es gay- estaba dicho.

Su cara se puso roja, pero en ningún momento separo su mirada de mi-¿A caso cree que soy gay?

-Yo…. No lo sé ¿Es verdad o mentira?

-Tengo el derecho de no responder a su pregunta- susurro.

Me miro una vez más, pero esta vez su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Trague en seco y me hice para atrás nerviosa, él capto eso, puesto que inclino su cabeza en forma de despedida y se marcho, dejándome sola en las escaleras y con una pregunta que nunca respondió.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

¿Saben? Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre la historia.

Ato. Ere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

-My lord, le presento a Renesmee nuestra nueva hija- dije formal y con una sonrisa a Edward que se encontraba desayunando fruta picada.

El tenedor que sostenía con su mano derecha cayó sobre el plato de porcelana, haciendo ruido y que un pedazo de manzana saliera volando. Carraspeo su garganta y se limpio las comisuras de su boca con su pañuelo bordado.

-Me habéis espantado Isabela- comento girándose a vernos.

Su mirada poso primero en Renesmee, la evaluó con la mirada y luego se fijo en mí, me sonroje al recordar lo que había sucedido ayer, tanto en el baño como en las escaleras. Trague en seco e hice una reverencia.

-Lo siento por haberlo espantado, cuando estabais desayunando… pero pensé que sería un buen momento para presentarle formalmente a la pequeña-

-Buenos días- dijo una voz dulce a lado de mi. Baje la mirada para ver a Renesmee sonrojada igual que yo. Estar en presencia de aquel hombre hacia que nos sintiéramos diminutas aun cuando él se encontraba sentado y nosotras de pie.

-¿No piensa decir nada My lord?- murmure luego de unos minutos de tención. Observe su camisa blanca bien planchada y su chaleco negro que tenia puesto, ahora que me fijaba en él no era nada feo, al contrario ahora entendía porque Alice mi doncella estaba enamorada de él. Era por su belleza, fruncí el ceño al recordar el día de la boda que él solo una vez me observo cuando llegue al altar y ahora me miraba.

-¿Qué necesita saber Isabela? Usted ya la adopto sin mi permiso y la conocí ayer cuando llegue a la mansión, se encontraba jugando con un perro en el jardín, ahora que lo pienso, soy alérgico a ellos- frunció el ceño y me miro nuevamente.

-¿Alérgico?- dije con los ojos abiertos.

-Como oyó, estornudo mucho y me salen ronchas.

-Pero Jacob es un perrito muy limpio- dijo Renesmee.

Edward suspiro fuertemente- Si me salen ronchas por su culpa Isabela de Cullén, usted misma preparara una crema con hierbas y me la untara en donde se vean mis ronchas- dijo de repente, agarro nuevamente su tenedor y se concentro en comer- Por cierto, bienvenida Renesmee.

Me le quede mirando sorprendida al escucharlo.- ¿Quiere que yo le prepare que…?

-Ya lo he repetido, no me gusta decir las cosas dos veces en un mismo día, si no desayunaran, entonces se pueden retirar.

-Yo tengo hambre Bella- se quejo Renesmee.

Me gire para verla, los rayos de sol que entraba por la ventana hacían que su cabello se viera rojizo. Observe su vestido limpio aunque desgastado.

-Entonces comeremos pequeña- le recorrí la silla para que se sentara y luego yo me senté a un lado de ella- My lord quisiera preguntarle si puedo agarrar las telas que se encuentran en el sótano para hacerle vestidos a Renesmee.

La sirviente nos dejo a Renesmee y a mi fruta picada en diferentes platos, le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Tenemos sótano?- dijo de repente.

Me gire para verlo- Si ¿No lo sabía?- dije sorprendida.

Observe como se puso tenso- No soy ese tipo de personas que fisgonea por los alrededores, con su permiso señoritas me iré a mi despacho- se levanto e hizo una reverencia, cuando se escuchó el ladrido de un perro el conde se puso tenso.

-Jacob- grito Renesmee al observar a su perro correr hacia ella.

-Lo siento, se ha metido a la casa- dijo Seth jadeando.

Edward comenzó a estornudar varias veces, una risa se escapo de mis labios y él me miro enfadado.

-Lo siento- dije agachando la cabeza.

Solo escuche sus pasos salir del comedor.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo al conde?- comento preocupado el mayordomo.

Termine de masticar el trozo de kiwi que tenía en a boca y le sonreí- Es alérgico a los perros- dije divertida.

El mayordomo y una sirvienta que acaba salir por las puertas de servicio para dejarnos una jarra de jugo de naranja se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Bellita ¿El conde es alérgico a los perritos?- dijo Renesmee sin aliento, se giro para ver a Jacob sentado en el suelo a un lado de ella. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Entonces me marchare, así no causare problemas… no quiero que el conde se enfade y luego me pegue como lo hacia aquel señor malo que se metía en las noches en el cuarto de mami.

Al verla llorar mi corazón se rompió, me levante de la silla y me acerque a ella.- El conde jamás te pegara cariño- Renesmee levanto la cara e inhalo aire, luego me abrazo con fuerzas. Observe como los que estaban presentes hacían una reverencia y se marchaban en silencio.

Le regrese el abrazo y sonreí-¿Quieres tener nuevos vestidos hechos por mi?- dije. Renesmee levanto la cara, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas.

-Nunca he tenido vestidos nuevos, todos los que tuve mami se los compraba a una señora gordita que tenía muchos hijos-

Le acaricie la cabeza- Yo seré una mama maravillosa para ti, no como tu anterior madre, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que te sientas bien en la mansión.

.

.

La risa de Renesmee inundaba su nuevo dormitorio, dos sirvientas reían con ella y su nueva doncella me ayudaba a medir su cuello y su cintura para hacerle los vestidos.

-Me haces cosquillas Rachel- se quejo Renesmee.

-Lo siento señorita.

Sonreí al observar como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, ya no estaba triste y eso me alegraba, Jacob a un lado de ella siempre movía la cola a su dueña, además de ladrar cada vez que la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Ya tenemos todas las medidas my lady- respondió Rachel la doncella de Renesmee.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa- Ahora comenzaremos a cortar y coser la tela de colores, es una suerte que esto se encontrara en el sótano.

-Creo que esas telas pertenecían a la madre del conde señorita- murmuro cortes, era tan diferente que mi doncella, y pensando en ella, me gire para ver si se encontraba en la habitación- Alice se marcho en silencio cuando comenzamos a medir a su hija- sus palabras hicieron que sonreía.

La semana pasaba lenta, nos encontrábamos en tiempo de lluvias algo que no le agradaba a Renesmee puesto que no podía salir al jardín a jugar con su perro, el conde parecía enfadado y cuando salía de su despacho y se dejaba ver en el comedor, siempre estornudaba aun cuando Jacob lo encerrábamos en el dormitorio de la niña.

Poco después, en su piel comenzaban a verse ronchas rojas de alergia, así que pedí que me trajeran hierbas que necesitaría para hacerle la dichosa crema que él me dijo que hiciera.

Luego de la cena el conde me llamo a su despacho, Renesmee me miro con cara de preocupación.

No me pasara nada, creo que necesita saber si ya está hecha la crema que hemos preparado para él-murmure no tan convencida de mis palabras.

Renesmee me sonrió-Jugare con Nahuel el hijo de la cocinera- comento.

-Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme pequeña.

-Si- dijo, llamo a su perrito y se fue por un pasillo.

Cuando estuve fuera del despacho del conde, toque dos veces para escuchar su voz decir-Adelante Isabela.

Trague en seco y me adentre, hice una reverencia y me acerque a su escritorio, él se levanto y fue a cerrar la puerta que se me olvido cerrarla.

-¿Qué queréis hablar Conde?-murmure nerviosa.

-Sobre el tema de la hija que adopto y del perro ese…

Recordé como Jacob le gruñía a Edward, y sonreí. Ni el perro, ni el conde se llevaban bien.

-¿sí? Lo escucho-

-Gracias al perro toda mi semana ha sido un desastre, tengo ronchas y estornudo a cada rato- dijo enojado el conde.

Me estremecí al escucharlo y di un paso atrás, estaba acorralada en su propio despacho, donde la única salida era por unas puertas de roble talladas a mano que se encontraban cerradas gracias a Edward.

-Hazlo, échalo a la calle y se ira Renesmee-

-Lo hare- dijo seguro.

-Entonces yo me marchare con ella- comente en seco- Estar contigo hace que me enfurezca, me haces enfurecer y desear decirte muchas majaderías, pero soy una dama y mi madre que paz descanse no me educo así.

Enarco una ceja-¿Entonces soy el culpable que siempre estés así?- bufo- Es una de las razones por las que no soporto a las mujeres, se quejan por todo, por el vestido, su peinado o su maquillaje.

-No soy ese tipo de mujeres Conde, a mi no me interesa que seas el conde de Cullén, me da igual si tengas dinero o no, soy feliz como estoy, amo mi vida y no por que hayas conocido ese tipo de mujeres todas deben de ser iguales. No me gusta maquillarme, mi cabello siempre lo tengo en una trenza o suelto y mis vestidos son hechos por mí; con telas comunes y baratas. No son hechos por un diseñador caro o importante y con telas caras.- dije roja de la furia.- Ahora comprendo porque eres gay- me calle y abrí los ojos cuando dije lo último.

-Se que no eres como las demás mujeres, es por eso que me frustra- dijo rojo igual que yo- Eres diferente y déjame dejarte claro una cosa – se acerco a paso lento hacia mí, yo retrocedí hasta pegar con su escritorio, levante la mirada y lo mire observándome fijamente- No quiero que me repitáis la palabra gay, no cuando estés bajo mi techo ¿Te queda claro?

-¿Por qué se enoja, es que es cierto; lo que la gente dice a sus espaldas?

Me mordí la lengua y maldeci, no sabía porque siempre tenía que hablar de más, es por eso que mi padre siempre me dejaba encerrada en mi habitación sin comida cuando le decía que ya no había comida, que mis hermanas necesitaban vestidos o que una tubería se rompió.

Termino de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, su aliento choco contra mi cara.

-Deja de hacerme enojar y haz tu deber como la nueva señora de la casa- murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? Si no…

Edward me interrumpió mis palabras con un beso tan intenso que me dejo sin aliento. Me resistí un poco, pero apenas tarde unos segundos en pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y en devolverle pasión por pasión, fuego con fuego. Sus labios eran algo adictivo, una sensación que jamás había sentido, era la primera vez que alguien me besaba de tal manera como los hombres que besan a sus mujeres en aquellas historias románticas que leo.

Edward llevo una mano a mis pechos, mi sentido común había desaparecido, era la primera vez que me sentía excitada. Me espante y retrocedí, justo en ese momento, alguien tocaba la puerta.

El conde se aparto de mí y yo alise rápidamente mi vestido de tela. Estaba ruborizada y tenía el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados. Edward trato de entablar una conversación con migo, pero soñó forzada, creo que necesitaba hablar de lo sucedido; o mejor aún, dejarse de palabras y olvidar todo.

Pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, puesto que los golpes de la puerta eran más fuertes.

-Soy tu marido- murmuro respondiendo mi pregunta que le había hecho antes de que me interrumpiera por aquel beso, me miro a los ojos y luego se giro para caminar y abrir la puerta.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la escritora**: Chicas, gracias por leerme y que les guste mi historia n.n

Nos vemos ¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Ere


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

El conde frunció el ceño, pero jamás aparto la vista de la niña jugando con su perro. Era un día caluroso luego que dos días antes había llovido y hecho frío. Este era su primer paseo que daba por el jardín luego de varios años.

-¡Conde!- grito la pequeña al mirarlo debajo de un árbol, dejo de jugar con Jacob para alisar su vestido. Su perro gruño al ver al amo y señor de la casa, pero jamás se aparto de la pequeña.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver al perro, se giro para ver a Renesmee -¿Dónde están tus padres?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver que la niña lo miraba fijamente.

La niña aparto la vista de él- Mi madre murió por un señor malo.

Una huérfana. Tal como lo había dicho Bella. -¿Qué habilidades posees?- pregunto.

La pequeña tenía algo que lo conmovía en un lugar que Edward no sabia que siguiera existiendo. Aquella niña aparentaba unos ocho años y Edward recordaba a alguien.

-Mami, me estaba enseñando a leer y escribir- comento- Bella me dijo que ella me enseñaría también, solo que necesitamos de su permiso para usar la biblioteca- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Edward supo que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, si la servidumbre lo miraran se asombrarían al ver que su amo estaba platicando con la niña en el jardín, uno de esos lugares que el conde evitaba desde pequeño. Pero al ver a Renesmee jugar con su perro por su ventana del despacho no lo había pensado dos veces al salir.

Estornudo varias veces y se rasco la piel. La pequeña lo miro con sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Milord, la crema que hicimos Bella y yo ha servido para su comezón?- dijo con la cara preocupada.

Edward dejo de rascarse, para tener aquella edad, ella daba su opinión y respondía tal como un adulto. – Isabela no me ha dado ninguna crema- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sus ojos fueron abiertos de par en par- Pero si hace dos días por eso fue a su despacho a darle la crema… yo os pensé que vos ya se encontraba mejor con la crema para la alergia.

Se fijo en sus ojos achocolatados, le hicieron recordar a Bella, pero también en su madre. Su corazón se oprimió al recordarlas. Su cabello era del mismo tono que él además de las facciones que había tenido su hermana. Una hermana secuestrada y dada por muerta luego de dos años de buscarla en vano.

Era imposible que aquella niña tuviera algo que ver de sangre con él. Ella era huérfana antes que Bella la adoptara sin su consentimiento.

Ambos escucharon pasos acercarse hacia ellos, se giraron para ver a Bella caminar hacia ellos decidida y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Edward Se tenso al verla, no la había visto en dos días, luego de que él la besara. Un error que no cometería nuevamente.

Bella miro los ojos del conde y su corazón latió, algo que ella no le gustaba. La culpa era de el, por haber provocado mas y mas pensamientos en su mente.

Pensamientos que no eran bien recibidos.

Pensamientos innecesarios.

Intereses incomodo.

Los pensamientos llevaban a palabras, que llevaban a preguntas, preguntas que invento reprimir, pero que salieron de ella sin previo aviso, el día que el conde la beso y ella le había devuelto el beso con la misma ferocidad que lo había recibido.

-Bella- grito la pequeña y luego corrió a recibirla con un abrazo.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Es hora de ir a comer- murmuro apartando la vista del conde.

El conde se fijo en su reloj bolsillo de oro para fijarse la hora que era. Ahora comprendía porque ellas dos no habían comido con él en estos días. ¡Su esposa lo estaba evitando! Sonrío al pensar en aquello.

-¡Niña!- Renesmee se giro para verlo- Ve a lavarte las manos primero, necesito hablar con tu madre adoptiva.

La pequeña torció la boca, no era normal que una pareja de esposos durmieran en diferentes cuartos, además deque nunca mostraban su cariño en publico, su madre le decía que si una pareja se casaba era por que ambos se amaban, no importaba si cuando se besaran hubiese gente o no, ellos siempre se dirían y se mirarían con amor. Movió la cabeza, luego miro a Bella y al conde, ellos no era una pareja como su madre le decía que era; cuando ella tenia preguntas acerca de las parejas que rara vez veía en la calle.

-Esta bien Renesmee, ve a lavarte las manos, luego te alcanzo en el comedor- susurro Bella tiernamente a la pequeña.

Edward observo como la doncella de la pequeña que no había notado su presencia al ver solo a Bella se encontraba quince pasos atrás de ellas, la acompañaba la otra doncella de Bella, frunció el ceño al ver quien era. Alice nunca le había agradado. Debería de decirle a su administrador que la despidiera, ahora que pensaba en él, no le había contado detalladamente los sucesos que sucedían en su hogar.

El conde se sorprendió por la forma que estaba pensando. A él jamás le importo quienes trabajaran aquí siempre y cuando fueran eficientes en la limpieza y cuidados.

La pequeña se marcho con ambas doncellas, la ultima miro con descaro a Edward. Bela se dio cuenta de eso, pero no hizo nada para reprenderla. Se giro para ver a su marido tal como él se lo había dicho que era y trago en seco.

-¿De queréis hablar conmigo Milord?- dijo hecha un nervios.

-He pensando que vos me estáis evitando estos días, desde que nos interrumpieron el beso- dijo directo el conde. El silencio súbito de ella le hizo darse cuenta de que no le respondería. – Señora, déjeme recordarle que es mi esposa, puedo hacer lo que yo quiero con usted.

Bella suspiro- Conde… el beso fue un error, jamás debió de suceder siendo lo que usted es, y puedo comprender que aun no ha salido del closet por temor a los comentarios y su reputación decayera.

Edward se puso rojo de la furia- ¡Vaya!- murmuro.- Mi propia esposa me dice tales cosas en mi cara… eso no es nada agradable señora. Félix nos interrumpió por una maldita carta, si por mi fuera la hubiese seguido besando.

Isabela retrocedió-No volverá a pasar milord, luego de que usted abriera la puerta lo vi claramente, sus gustos hacia los hombres, abrazo a ese tal Félix con alegría y casi ambos se besaban si no fuera que yo los interrumpí.

Edward carcajeo varias veces- No me importa si pensáis que soy gay o no, tu solo eres mi esposa, y ahora que estamos hablando bien, necesito decirle que mi padre el conde Anthony de Cullen vendrá a visitarnos entre hoy o mañana…

Bella lo escucho atento, ahora comprendía porque la servidumbre limpiaba cada rincón de la casa, le había dicho a Alice que sucedía, lo que ella no le respondió, solo la había mirando y se había marchado del cuarto en silencio.

-Por ese motivo mande hoy tus cosas a mi habitación, dormirás conmigo desde este día- murmuro.

-¿A que se debe la visita de su padre?

-Quiere ver con sus propios ojos que me he casado- murmuro sin ánimos.

-Quiere ver si no es gay- pensó Bella, pero abrió los ojos cuando se percato que lo había dicho en voz alta.- Siento mi atrevimiento.

El conde lo dejo pasar, ya estaba arto de que ella le dijera aquello a cada rato. – Renesmee me dijo que usted tiene mi crema para la alergia, ahora que lo pienso, ya se como reprenderla por decir aquello, me untara como le he dicho antes la crema en mi cuerpo esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Cuando este en mis aposentos, me desvestiré. Estaré ansioso por aquel masaje en mi cuerpo, me aliviara de la comezón que he sufrido por soportar aquel perro que me ladra y gruñe cada vez que estoy cerca de su ama o de vos milady.

Ella se acerco a él que no le dio tiempo de retrocederse, lo agarro de su abrigo y lo miro a los ojos. – Usted sabe como hacerme perder el control, solo basta para que hable mal de la pequeña o del perro para que yo salga como una madre protectora.

Cada encuentro con ella engendraba una respuesta nueva para él y nunca sabia si seria de furia, odio, lastima, ambivalencia, o incluso lujuria. No saberlo implicaba que no estaba preparado, como en aquel momento y eso le imposibilitaba lidiar con ella de un modo eficaz. Una mirada a la expresión de enojo y dolor del rostro de ella y Edward estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que su padre le había dicho días atrás de su matrimonio.

-_Mi hija, Isabela es bipolar y fácil de acerté cambiar de opinión, cuando esta con sus hermanas las defiende, a veces esta muy sonriente, otras tiene cara de amargura y dolor. No hagas que su estado te ablande el corazón Conde, yo he vivido con ella desde que mi esposa murió y no es de fiar._

_-Solo quiero una esposa Charlie- _le había dicho él.- _Con este matrimonio ayudare que tu miserable vida sea un poco mejor. Solo quiero que me des a la más fea de tus hijas para casarme dentro de una semana._

_-Isabela es la más fea de mis hijas, las otras dos las consideran mas hermosa que ella, solo tuvo la desgracia de parecerse a su abuela, su madre era hermosa y no tiene nada de parecido con ella ni con sus hermanas._

Lo único que le hizo no perder el control fue recordar que no debía de fiarse de Bella, sus obras caritativas y su forma de vestir solo eran apariencias. Pero no lo convenció tanto, Charlie le había dado a la mas fea de sus hijas pero para él, para el conde que jamás había apreciado a la belleza femenina, aquella mujer era hermosa. Luego de haberla visto su forma de pensar cambio; su madre y su hermana se consideraban hermosas y sabia que luego de perderlas ninguna mujer se compararía con ellas, hasta hoy.

Bella soltó a Edward, cuando observo que el se perdía en sus pensamientos- ¿Conde?- dijo en susurro.

El conde no se movió ni pestaño ninguna sola vez, Bella le toco la frente, ardía de fiebre se alarmo, trato de traerlo en si pero no funcionaba, él seguía perdido en su mente. Poso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas rojas y se puso de puntas para alcanzar a susurrarse cerca de su oído- Edward- dijo suave su nombre una y otra vez.

Su respiración se hizo mas pesada, Bella grito ayuda, solo rogó que alguno de la servidumbre se encontraba cerca o espiándolos como había hecho cuando el conde había salido al jardín y se encontraba hablando con Renesmee. Había dejando a todos sorprendidos y con tema de conversación, ahora que lo piensa, fue por eso que salio para no escuchar a los empleados hablar mal de su nueva hija y de su esposo.

-¿La alergia provoca esto en ti?- le hablaba para que él la escuchara. Pero ella temía que no era la alergia, le había sucedido de pequeña, había entrado en shock con la muerte de su madre, su muerte había hecho que su mente bloqueara todo, si no fuera por sus hermanas ella seguiría así, inmóvil, con fiebre o muerta.

-Edward- grito una vez mas, al ver como la servidumbre comenzaba a acercársele a ellos. dio un respiro al ver como el conde salía de su transe, ninguno de los dos se movieron aun cuando Bella sabia que estaba muy pegada a él, sus manos seguían en sus mejilla, observo como el conde la miraba y sin pensarlo se acercaba mas a ella para juntar sus labios.

Bella cerró los ojos esperando aquel beso que nunca sucedió, un ruido hizo que los abriera y observara como los dos eran el centro de la tensión. Edward le tomo de las manos y se las bajo de sus mejillas, la soltó.

-¿Se encuentra bien conde?- dijo preocupada.

Edward observo su preocupación en su cara y en su rostro- Yo…-tomo su mano- no me había puesto así desde que mi hermana luego mi madre muriesen- su voz , profunda y sonora incluso cuando era apenas mas que un susurro, le produjo a Bella un cosquilleo en la piel.

No explicaba a nadie su vida, pero ella le hacia sentir bien, y aunque tuviera mas palabras en la punta de la lengua y quisiera que tuviera mejor opinión de él. Había decidido tiempo atrás desde la muerte de su madre que ha nadie ni siquiera a su padre le contaría lo que le sucediera ni su vida.

¿No había hecho él precisamente otra persona de carácter ante todos y ahora demostraba que era débil?

Soltó su mano y vio que Bella intentaba recuperar el equilibrio luego de aquello, extendía las manos y se tambaleaba. Espero, pero cuando ella tropezó y estaba a punto de caer, la sujeto otra vez.

-¿_No era gay el conde_?- escucho un comentario casi susurro por parte de la servidumbre que había salido a verlos y ahora se encontraban a cinco pasos de ellos.

_-No sabia que había sufrido desde que Lady Elizabet murió_- susurro otro comentario- _Era tan frío_.

No estaba de humor para explicarle que se equivocaban con él ni para contarles cual era su verdadero comportamiento. Era ya hora de avanzar y poner en marcha sus planes. E independientemente de su intención original, ella era parte de ellos.

La soltó y retrocedió varios pasos atrás, solo se había casado con ella por planes y no porque la amara., ni siquiera la conocía hasta el día de la boda. Miro a la servidumbre y les dedico una mirada envenenada.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí par de chismosos? Los debería de despedir- dicho esto se comenzaron a marchar, Edward quedo en silencio observando como se iba hasta el ultimo empleado, luego miro a Bella, ella lo miraba con tristeza comprendiendo su dolor. ¡Maldición! Edward no sabia porque le contó aquello privado para él, pero lo hizo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin antes, ofrecerle palabras de consuelo que ella necesitaba oír luego de haberse preocupado por él.

-Gracias por traerme en si, la última vez que sufrí aquello tarde semanas volver. Espero mi masaje esta noche Bella, mi piel me arde de lo seca que esta de tanto que me la he rascado en estas ultimas dos semanas.

Isabela levanto la vista para verlo, era la primera vez que le decía Bella. Observo como se adentraba por las puertas sin vacilar ni volteara a ver, entonces ella se dejo caer en el pasto.

C**ontinuara…**

**Nota de la escritora: **He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero ya he regresado a clases, así que chicas, actualizare los fines de semana: S

Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Estaba decidido. En cuanto encontrara a Edward lo golpearía con tal fuerza que no podría moverse en una semana. Mínimo le rompería la nariz.

Solo al conde se le ocurría ser bipolar y gay.

Gay… ¡él podría ser un gay! Solo a él se le ocurría serlo y casarse con Bella para ocultarlo. Bueno, tal vez también hasta su amigo podía ser un gay; no lo conocía demasiado bien, pero los chismes son muchos, Félix lo habían visto en bares y antros gays ¿Pero Edward?

Lo respetaba, es su esposo y su decisión de ser o no ser también. Edward no la había tumbado a una cama y hacerla sufrir en la noche de bodas, tampoco se lo había inusitado. Gracias al cielo.

Hoy le daría su dichoso masaje… no sabía, ni quería pensar de que cara pondría al verlo. ¡Lo iba a ver desnudo! En aquel cuarto, en una cama, acostado.

Aunque efectivamente la idea de verlo desnudo la hacía temblar. Nunca había visto a ningún hombre tal como los trajo al mundo Dios.

El conde jamás le había dicho si era o no era gay y efectivamente, Bella quería saberlo ¿Qué iba a hacer si no lo era? ¡El debía de ser un gay! ¡Quería ligarlo! Y no es que fuera una sabia en los lijes, pero podía sentir una que otra mirada lujuriosa de su parte… ¡y él no era gay!

Definitivamente debía de serlo, sale con Félix. Sentía perfectamente como aquellos chismes eran ciertos ¿O porque habría chismes de Edward y Félix?

Prácticamente lo estaba desnudándolo con la mente. Jamás se había sentido tan…

Fue por eso que no se movió de donde se encontraba; y para su mala suerte se había hecho de noche. De hecho, el conde era muy indiferente y todo le parecía muy problemático; eso lo supo con lo poco que escucho de las palabras de Renesmee.

-El conde te espera en su recamara para el masaje Bella.

Si será problemático, y por mucho que se esforzaba por no mantener una mirada asesina presente todo el tiempo, se levanto del pasto para entrar a la mansión. Estaba segura de que ya estaba desnudo cuando llegara a sus aposentos.

Le sonrió nerviosamente a Renesmee y se despidió de ella y de Jacob, subió las escaleras despacio pensando: toda su vida siempre se limitaba a esconderse, haciéndose pequeña, casi ocultándose; pues había perdido a su mamá a temprana edad, no sabía nada de chicos, ni siquiera entendía por qué el vecino que crecieron a la edad la miraba todo el tiempo, hasta que su padre le dijo que él quería casarse con ella, pero que no se casaría con él, porque ya tenía arreglada su boda con el conde Edward Cullén.

No parecía gay cuando lo vio. Era guapo, como mujer debía admitirlo. Con porte de príncipe, un tanto engreído y con cara de orgulloso. Pero no parecía gay.

Así que, como rompiendo aquella regla invisible que jamás fue mencionada, toco su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo en tono apenas captado para sus oídos.

Bella abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia. Por lo menos no se le había olvidado hacerla, se acerco a paso lento a la cama y miro al conde tapado de la cintura para abajo con una sábana blanca. La única vela que estaba prendida iluminaba su piel cremosa, se encontraba acostado boca abajo, y Bella pudo ver su espalda, ancha y fuerte, algo dentro de ella se removió.

Debía de admitir que resultaba bastante llamativo, ahora sabia el porqué Alice sus doncella le decía nerviosa que lo había visto solo una vez y por accidente.

-¿Ya viste mi espalda llena de ronchas rojas?- murmuro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bella se fijo en las pequeñas manchas ronchas que apenas se notaban. Rodo los ojos y saco la crema de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido azul que traía.

-Y entonces…

-Ponme la crema que has hecho con la niña,¡ la comezón me mata!

Bella se unto crema en las manos y se acerco mas al conde, puso por primera vez su mano en el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo y no supo qué hacer.

Y entonces el conde se giro para mirarla, aunque no pudo entender la expresión que este le hizo, comenzó a dar masajes en su espalda, aun podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella.

-¡Esto es delicioso!

Bella sonrió al escucharlo, se unto mas pomada en sus manos y Edward se giro para que ella le masajeara el pecho, su pecho era más increíble que la espalda.

Poso ambas manos en su pecho y le comenzó a dar masajes. -Es refrescante y delicioso el masaje.

-Refrescante y delicioso.

Edward cerró los ojos, disfrutando del masaje que le daba Bella, sin saber muy bien porque, o que era lo que le había impulsado a hacerlo, Bella se acerco a él y lo beso. Simplemente supo que era el momento perfecto. Se dedico a saborear sus labios, lentamente, queriendo guardar aquel beso en lo más profundo de su memoria. Hasta que él se aparto. Le miraba con sorpresa, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Pero no se alejo de ella, y eso fue lo único que le basto a Bella. Se acerco de nuevo a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, con un deseo mucho mayor. Le había gustado el sabor de su boca la primera vez que él la había besado.

Edward se levanto lo suficiente para arrinconarla entre él y su cama y siguió besándola, hasta que noto que Bella le tocaba por todas partes de su pecho nerviosa como en su masaje interrumpido.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros… en cuanto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, con las piernas abiertas y arriba de ella Edward, su sonrojo se hizo aun mayor. Justo en el momento en el que se iba a apartar, noto como algo se endurecía arriba debajo de ella, y cuando entendió lo que era no supo qué hacer, si quitarse rápidamente o…quedarse. Abrió levemente los labios, pero lo suficiente para sus lenguas comenzara a librar una furiosa batalla en la que querían morir por placer. Cuando comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuello de Edward. Se separaron, tan solo un momento, el suficiente para coger aire y mirarse a los ojos. En ese momento y no supo porque lo hacía Bella presiono sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de él, haciendo que ambos sintieran con fuerza el cuerpo del otro y al mismo tiempo soltaran un leve gemido.

Edward se separo de ella, dejando a Bella terriblemente confundida. ¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Ya no quería continuar?

-Esto….- dijo entre jadeos Edward.

-No digas nada…- dijo Bella roja como un tomate- No sé porque te bese. Por dios soy Virgen y he hecho cosas distintas a lo que hacen las vírgenes.

-Isabela…

-Edward- lo callo con la mirada- Estoy tan apenada, se que te gusta los de tu sexo opuesto, esto no volverá a suceder.

Hizo que Edward se le bajara de arriba de ella, pudo ver de reojo su miembro y abrió los ojos, si hubiesen seguido ¿Esa cosa iba a caber en ella? Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera…

Abrió la puerta y se marcho sin siquiera detenerse a mirar su aspecto, llego a sus aposentos y se tiro en su cama sin antes abrigarse con una manta de piel de oso.

-¿Qué he hecho?- susurro para sí.

¡Lo había besado! Y ella había comenzado el beso y su marido lo había terminado, pensar en él todo el día la había hecho cometer una locura, pero no fue solo pensar en él, fue ver su pecho desnudo y cuando sus manos se posaron sobre su piel, había perdido el huso de la razón.

Leer mucho históricas románticas y que de vez en cuando aquellas historias tuvieran cosas eróticas, no era nada bueno para ella.

Siempre había estado esperando por su verdadero amor, con un beso vivirían felices para siempre. Pero él no la amaba ¿y ella? Ella solamente quería seguir viviendo su cuento de hadas. Y ahora que lo pensaba, debía de dejar de pensar en ese cuento de hadas, que jamás se hará.

Vivía en un mundo cruel, y estar casada con ese conde era más que la realidad.

A la mañana siguiente Bella bajo al comedor con un vestido de tela sencillo, su doncella le había trenzado el cabello, había veces que Bella extrañaba a la Alice de antes, la que le contaba todo lo que sucedía en el castillo, su vida. Pero fue ella la que había puesto límites.

Escucho la sonrisa de Renesmee en el comedor y se alegro de que la niña estuviese en ese lugar, cuando entro, sus ojos buscaron al conde, un chaleco negro, pantalones igual y camisa blanca de tela hacia lucir su piel blanca. Se encontraba riendo con Renesmee acerca del desayuno bien adornado.

-Este pedazo de manzana está cortado en forma de estrella- grito Renesmee.

Habían cambiado las cosas entre el conde y la pequeña, ayer cuando él se había salido al jardín al verla jugar con Jacob. Habían pasado tantas cosas para que solo hubiese pasado un día.

-Es verdad- murmuro Edward con una sonrisa. Pero al percatarse de la presencia de Bella, tal sonrisa se esfumo de su cara.

Bella hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar lo más alejado del conde.

-Buenos días- murmuro para los dos.

-Hola Bella- comento Renesmee con una sonrisa- El conde me ha dicho que su padre viene de visita- exclamo.

Bella enarco una ceja- Si ya me lo había dicho.

Sabía que sus cosas se encontraban ya en la habitación del conde, y se suponía que desde ayer deberían de haber compartido cama, pero Bella había arruinado tal cosa, le había besado y se había marchado a su antigua habitación.

Los siguientes días, Bella se mantenía lo más alejada del conde, en el día, cuando ellos hablaban era formal, pero en las noches no se hablaban, ella se acostaba del otro lado de la cama, se dormía con ropa puesta y ponía un escudo de almohadas entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos saco el tema de lo que había sucedido la noche del beso y del masaje. Edward había hecho que su doncello le ayudara a ponerle la crema, ya no se lo había pedido a ella y Bella estaba agradecida por eso.

Un domingo por la mañana un carruaje café con dos puertas y seis ventanas de cristal con cortinas doradas, se detuvo en la puerta de la mansión- castillo. El mayordomo Seth los había interrumpido el desayuno diciendo que el padre de Edward había llegado y los esperaba en el saloncito.

-Ha tardado en llegar tres días y hoy justamente cuando estoy desayunando llega- dijo entre dientes el conde, su ayudante le ayudo a acomodarse la ropa.

Bella se había levantado, Alice le arreglo el cabello para que pareciera presentable ante el padre del conde, por fin conocería a alguien de su familia y eso le hacía sentir nerviosa. Miro a la niña que estaba bien vestida y arreglada y suspiro.

Acompañaron a Edward al saloncito, Bella vio en una de las ventanas un hombre de espaldas, se encontraba vestido de negro y tenía un bastón que se recargaba en el.

-Me alegra que hayáis llegado sano y salvo padre- murmuro en seco Edward.

Su padre se giro y la respiración de Bella se entrecorto. Era un señor alto, con cabello rubio y se comenzaban asomarle canas blancas, se le notaban las arrugas en su cara.

-Ciento lo del retraso, mi amante no me dejaba salir de la cama- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- Pienso que cuando se casaron, ambos no salían de la cama para seguir teniendo sexo. Eso hice con tu madre Edward, hace mucho tiempo.

Bella se sonrojo ante el comentario del padre de Edward, pero lo que le inquieto fue que el conde se había puesto paralizado, noto que no le agradaba hablar con su padre.

-¿A caso no me piensas presentar a tu…bella esposa? ¡Me has sorprendido cuando me entere que te casaste en la pequeña capilla!

-Si me case en ese lugar con la gente del pueblo- murmuro.- Isabela – Edward le llamo y Bella fue a su lugar, le tomo de su mano y en su estomago sintió mariposas, no lo había tacado desde días, su cuerpo recordaba su piel a la perfección. –Padre, ella es Isabela Swan, mi esposa- murmuro.

Bella y el padre del conde hicieron una reverencia.

-Un gusto conocerlo Milord.

-El gusto es mío, yo sabía que mi hijo no era nada gay, pero ya conocéis los chismes. Son solo chismes que hacen que la gente las creas. El padre de Edward miro a la niña que se encontraba escondiéndose detrás de su hijo y enarco una ceja- ¿Y esa criatura?

-Mi esposa ama ayudar a las personas, adopto a la niña hace poco.- Dijo Edward.

El Lord comenzó a reírse- ¡Vaya Edward hasta hija adoptiva te has conseguido! Solo espero ver cómo crece el vientre de tu esposa en el verano.

-Renesmee- le hablo Edward, la niña se aliso su vestido y dio un paso. –Te presento a mi padre, padre te presento a mi hija adoptiva- dijo con el ceño fruncido Edward.

Cuando el padre de Edward miro a la pequeña, se quedo en shock- Rosalie- susurro el nombre de su hija desaparecida.

Tiro del bastón y se acerco a la pequeña, asustándola Renesmee grito de miedo y corrió hacia Bella.

El Lord se dejo caer de rodillas, cuando la niña se marcho casi de sus brazos, sabía que había hecho el ridículo.

-Esa niña ¿Dónde la adoptaron?

Bella no entendía lo que sucedía- Su madre murió, la pequeña se escapo de su antiguo hojas y dio a parar en el orfanato del pueblo junto con su perro.- Le dio un breve resumen de su hija.

-¿Padre se encuentra bien?- comento Edward acercándose para ayudarlo a levantar.

Cuando El Lord se puso de pie miro a su hijo y luego a la pequeña. –Es solo que la perdida de mi hija amada me ha hecho perder la razón en cuanto la he visto.

Edward sabía que su padre no lo amaba, solo lo veía un estorbo, cuando él era solo un niño. Ahora que lo recordaba su padre solo había venido para inspeccionarse si ya no era virgen, ni gay. Y lo había comprobado al verlo casado.

Así que el lord Cullén podía irse cuando él quisiera, pues Edward no lo quería en su casa.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora: Siento** haber tardado en actualizar.

Gracias por sus comentarios ¿Merezco uno en este capítulo?

Ato. Su escritora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Edward se paso la manga de la camisa por la frente sudorosa y empezó a cepillar al segundo caballo. Había limpiado los cuatro compartimientos, dado agua y pienso a los caballos y ahora los cepillaba uno por uno buscando posibles heridas que hubieran podido hacerse durante los viajes.

Su abrigo colgaba en un gancho, junto con la levita que se había quitado a los pocos minutos de empezar su tarea y el chaleco que se había quitado poco después. El trabajo físico duro le sentaba bien. El calor y el olor de caballos le daba energía y aquella tarea apartaba su mente de las preocupación de lo que iba a hacer con su padre, y con la dama que era su esposa.

La puerta crujió a sus espaldas y un olor fuerte y bienvenido lleno su olfato.

-¿Café?- pregunto Bella. Entro y dejo una taza en el borde del pesebre-. Es solo y con azúcar, pero puedo traer otro si no te gusta así.

Edward se agacho bajo el cuello del caballo para coger la taza y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirar a Bella o acercarse mucho a ella.

-Esta bien así, gracias. Buenos días ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si. Gracias por haberme tapado.

Ella no se andaba por las ramas. Y parecía bastante serena, aunque un poco distante.

-Parecías que tenías frío. Pensé que dormirías mejor si te taparía.

-Esta mañana la pequeña y su padre han desayunado leche con pan- la voz de Bella parecía llegar mas lejos. Edward volvió a pasar por debajo del cuello del caballo y descubrió que se había ido- Buenos días, precioso. Si, eres muy atractivo ahora que te miro bien ¿Y como Sabias que tengo azúcar en el bolsillo?

Ella estaba en el compartimiento de Fox. Edward la siguió con un juramento apagado, esperando verla arrinconada por los dientes afilados del semental. En lugar de eso, ella le daba trocito de comida con una mano y lo rascaba detrás de la oreja con la otra. El caballo tenía una expresión de satisfacción adormilada, aunque cuando entro Edward, movió un ojo en su dirección.

-Si, ahora hazte el dimido- lo riño Edward-Tiene fama merecida de mordedor, pero míralo ahora.

-Ya es suficiente- ella se sacudió las manos- te pondrás gordo. En realidad es un gatito, solo necesita coger confianza. Imagino que a ti no te muerde.

-No.

Edward la miro. Llevaba un vestido marrón feo, con un chal de lana sobre los hombros, cruzado y atado a la cintura. El pelo iba recogido por una cinta en una coleta larga y no llevaba guantes. Tenía la nariz roja por el frío, mechones de pelo le escapaban por las mejillas, y a Edward le pareció encantadora.

¿Porque? Su vestido era practico, su tocado inexistente, no llevaba joyas, no iba empolvada ni perfmada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- ella lo miraba con ojos ansiosos-Tienes el ceño fruncido.

-Perdona. Fox te ha babeado toda la manga- Edward tomo un trago de café- No te quedes aquí, te vas a enfriar.

-No si trabajo un poco- ella alzo la mano, tomo el cepillo colgado de la viga y dio un golpecito a Fox en el hombro- Date vuelta.

-¡Tu no puedes cepillar a los caballos!

-¿Y porque no? Papa siempre insistía en que cepillara los nuestros al menos una vez a la semana, porque si no, no los conoces bien por muy buenos que sean tus mozos de establo. Y lo sigo haciendo- empezó a cepillar el cuello de Fox y Edward la observo. Era una mujer fuerte. No daba golpecitos con el cepillo, sino que lo usaba con energías masajeando la piel y los músculos, no llegaba a la parte alta de la cabeza y lo que hizo fue tirar del caballo hasta que este bajo obediente la testa.

Fuerte, alta y segura de si misma, debería haber resultado poco femenina.

-Tiene las patas relajadas- ella alzo la vista desde su posición inclinada en la que pasaba las manos por las patas del caballo- No parece que haya hecho mucho ejercicio ayer.

-Mejor- Edward no sabia que más decir. Todas las palabras que se le ocurrían eran banales o merecerían una bofetada. Se limito a observarla.

-¿Has terminado con los otros? Quiero desayunar.

El entendió que no era una queja, solo una observación animosa. Bella estaba dispuesta a trabajar hasta que terminaran con los caballos por mucha hambre que tuviera.

-No, me falta un caballo y medio.

Èl voltio a terminar con el ruco y rezar para que Renesmee o uno de sus sirvientes apareciera milagrosamente antes que el encontrara en Bella algo mas que le resultara increíble.

-te echo una carrera- dijo ella- ¿Cómo se llama el otro caballo?

-Foster.

-El primero que llegue a la cola de Foster se merece saber que esta sucediendo entre los dos.

-¿Como?

-Quiero saber que te sucede últimamente, no conozco casi nada de ti y soy tu esposa.

Edward echo a correr negando la cabeza. Se encontraron en la puerta del compartimiento de Foster, pero Bella entro primero a agarrar los cepillos y èl se vio obligado a buscar los del compartimiento contiguo.

-Tramposa- gruño- Mira, me has dejado a mí toda la_ crin_.

-Yo le hare la cara- ella sonaba sin aliento, mitad por el esfuerzo, mitad por la risa- El perdedor hace la cola.

-¿Dónde esta la g_amuza_?

-¿Qué gamuza?

Èl se dejo engañar por un momento, pero fue solo un momento, pues empezaba conocer a Bella. – La escondes tu- se agacho por debajo del vientre del caballo y ella dio un salto atrás con un gritito, pero no pudo evitar que el viera la gamuza amarilla que sujetaba a sus espaldas- Vamos, tu has terminado con ella.

-Búscate otra- ella se ríe de el con la generosa boca muy abierta.

-No, tu tienes lo que quiero- el se lanzo a por ella.

Bella se encontró apretada de espaldas contra la mole sólida del caballo. Edward estaba ante ella. –Vamos dámela.

Llevaba la camisa abierta al cuello, mostrando su pecho seductor, las mangas enrolladas, dejando al descubierto los antebrazos fuertes con músculos largos y elegantes, y levantaba las manos en una amenaza burlona, aunque sonreía con la seguridad absoluta de que ella cedería. Su calor corporal parecía invadirla y su olor a sudor fresco y cuerpo resultaban muy excitante.

Bella pensó que nunca en su vida había visto nada tan viril. De pronto supo que no podía lidiar con aquello; estaba fuera de su terreno, jugando con fuerzas que no comprendía, y pasara lo que pasara después, estaba a punto de ponerse en ridículo. –Toma- le tiro la gamuza a las manos, se agacho y paso por debajo del caballo al otro lado, donde gracias a Dios parecía posible respirar- Tu ganas, voy a desayunar.

Estaba segura de que su salida del establo fue de todos menos digna.

Cuando se miro en un charco frunció el ceño. –Mírate- murmuro con rabia. Tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se fue al comedor y pidió el desayuno, sabía que él volvería en algún momento y se preguntaría porque había salido corriendo de un modo tan idiota.

He terminado- anuncio Edward animoso, como si Bella no hubiera salido huyendo del juego que ella misma había iniciado- Huele delicioso los huevos revueltos.

Se fijo como se sentaba frente a ella y la servidumbre le ponía un mantel con cubiertos.

-Es mi comida favorita- murmuro Bella.

El conde levanto la mirada para verla y sonrío- Lo he notado desde algunas semanas, casi siempre pides para desayunar huevos revueltos. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo sabias que me encontraba en los establos?

Bella termino de masticar- Su mozo me ha dicho donde encontrarlo.

Los lacayos estaban colocados a lo largo de las paredes con expresión impertérrita. Edward los giro a ver y enarco una ceja – Se pueden marchar.

En silencio los lacayos se salieron del comedor, dejando a Edward y a Bella solos.

-¿Por qué los has corrido milord?

-Porque andas inquieta y se que queréis decirme algo.

Agacho su mirada- He perdido en el establo, ya no tengo ese derecho.

-He corrido a los lacayos, tienes el derecho de decirme aquello que te perturba, pero antes quisiera saber ¿Por qué me esperaste para desayunar juntos?

-No quería que su padre pensara o interpretara que no somos un matrimonio real, quisiera que viera que su hijo se ha casado con alguien que lo respeta y hasta lo espera para que juntos desayunen. Y lo que le querría decir era ¿Por qué no le cae bien su padre?

Edward dejo el tenedor caer sobre el plato, levanto la mirada para perderse en aquellos ojos cafés. – Es mi padre de sangre, pero yo no lo veo así, lo veo solo como un señor conde arrogante que lo único que le importa es quedar bien ante la sociedad. En el establo querías saber más cosas de mi, adelante preguntadlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior- Son muchas cosas milord, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Su color favorito? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Eres gay…?

-23 años, azul, Me gusta mucho la carne. ¿Y usted?

-18 años, el color varia depende de mi estado de animo o como este el día, me gustan los huevos- sonrío Bella agarrando huevo con su tenedor y se lo metió a la boca.

Edward no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto un desayuno. Para empezar, resultaba placentero comer con una mujer que mostraba un apetito sano y no se andaba con remilgos de damisela. Tampoco se andaba con demasiadas ceremonias; olvido quitar los codos de la mesa cuando discutían sobre sus gustos, agito el cuchillo en el aire para enfatizar su punto de vista cuando hablaban de caballos y se partió de risa cuando él le contó una historia perversa sobre dos damas de la buena sociedad y un sirviente.

-¡No! ¿Las dos?- pregunto ella, cuando termino de reír.

-Eso no debería de habértelo contado- confeso él.

El problema era que parecía sentirse tan cómoda con él y tenia un carácter tan atrayente que era como hablar con una de las casadas jóvenes de la buena sociedad de Londres. Solo que Bella poseía también una inocencia deliciosa que ninguna de esas damas sofisticadas había mostrado en muchos años.

-No, supongo que no-asintió con un guiño- Pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Se portaron tan mal conmigo cuando me presentaron en sociedad que es maravilloso imaginárselas en una situación tan embarazosa.

- ¿Ya las conocidas? ¿Por qué se portaron mal?- le costaba trabajo imaginar a nadie portándose mal con Bella- ¿Rompiste alguna de esas tediosas normas y te pusiste a bailar el vals antes de lo debido?

-¿Vals?- ella lo miro como si estuviera loco- ¿Quién sacaría a una chica de cinco pies a bailar?

-Yo- repuso él con sencillez- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes bailar el vals?

-Si se, pero nunca lo he hecho de verdad, mi padre y mis hermanas insistieron en que aprendiera. El pobre señor Billy hizo lo que pudo, pero… le pisaba tanto y siempre me caía- se ruborizo- Menos mal que nunca me sacaron a bailar en una fiesta, si no hubiese hecho el ridículo.

Edward aparto el plato y se puso en pie- ¿Bailamos?

-¿Que? ¿Aquí?- ella debía pensar que estaba loco.- No hay música, y, además…

-Si, aquí. Yo tarareare- la interrumpió- Nos pondremos este lado de la mesa, no queremos que tu vestido acaben volando a las llamas.

Ella había abierto mucho sus maravillosos ojos cafés y lo miraba con una mezcla de horror y malicia. A Edward le gusto la malicia.

-¿Volando?

-Soy un bailarín muy vigoroso, señorita de Cullen ¿Me permitís este baile?

Ella se levanto con una carcajada e hizo una reverencia. –Gracias, milord, aunque temo que no he recibido la aprobación de la anfitriona.

Edward la tomo en sus brazos- Al diablo con la anfitriona. Vamos. Uno, dos, tres…

Èl tenía razón. Aquello no se parecía nada a bailar con el señor Billy. Y ella sabia bailar el vals, a pesar de los zapatos bajos de invierno y el vestido pesado; giraban entre la mesa del comedor, riendo, con ella añadiendo su voz al tarareo de Edward, sin aliento, girando y girando en círculos de sus brazos hasta que tropezó y se sintió agarrada y apretada contra su pecho.

-¡OH vaya!- jadeaba, parte con esfuerzo, parte por la risa y parte por una excitación extraña.

-Estas mareada de tantas vueltas. Descansa un poco- Edward la mirada con aquellos ojos extraños verdes, que se volvían más cuando le pegaba la luz de la chimenea. –Pero quédate quieta un momento- no la soltó, siguió con una mano en la cintura de ella y fue bajando la mano de ella con la otra hasta quedar también a la altura de la cintura.

Edward también respiraba entrecortadamente; seguramente habían bailado mas vigorosamente de lo que ella creía. Bella se vio inclinándose hacia piel, hacia su mirada intensa, hacia su boca sensual que tanto la fascinaba.

Entreabrió los labios instintivamente ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Sin aliento, acalorada, tan sensible como si le pasaran terciopelo por la piel desnuda. – Creo que…

-No pienses…- la boca de él estaba ahora tan cerca que ella solo tenia que ponerse de puntillas un poco, inclinarse un poco y alzar el rostro. Cerró los ojos. Aquello iba a pasar. Bella no podía pensar mas allá de los próximos diez segundos. Más allá de eso no había nada. Nada.

Un aliento calido rozo sus labios. El olor de él la envolvió. –Bella- él pronuncio aquella palabra tan cerca de sus labios que ella sintió más que la oyó.

-¿Humm?

-Acerca de tu pregunta de que si soy gay o no, necesito decirte que soy virgen.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe. -¿Que?

-Es una larga historia, si queréis oírla decídmelo, pero si no…

-Quiero oírla.- Dijo ella sintiendo aun el aliento de él sobre su cara, se percato que aun seguían juntos.

-He estado toda mi vida ocultándolo que…

Los labios de ella rozaron los de él, tan calidamente, tan tierno. –Puedes confiar en mí, soy tu esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**Continuara…**

_**Crin**_**:** Parte superior del cuello, limita en la parte superior con la nuca y en la parte inferior con la cruz, y es donde crece la crin.

**Gamuza:** Tejido de cualidades semejantes a esta piel que se utiliza para limpiar superficies delicadas:  
>con esta gamuza puedes limpiar el polvo del equipo de música<p>

**Nota de la escritora**: ¿Han notado que he escrito mucho? Capitulo dedicado a todos los que me leen, espero que les haya gustado, ya es un avance de Edward y Bella. Ambos se atraen .

¿Me das tu opinión? ¿Algún comentario para esta escritora?

Ato. Yo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

-T_emo decirte que no tendremos relaciones, ahora ni en un futuro cercano- _sus palabras un resonaban en su mente, aun cuando haya pasado tres semanas y media desde su casamiento.

Bella miro al conde a la cara, él aun la sostenía entre sus brazos, el vals había finalizado, le sonrió, olvidando aquellas palabras, Edward le regreso la sonrisa, maravillado de haberla conocido, jamás se había sentido tan cómodo en compañía de una mujer.

Sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, tanto que podían sentir la cálida respiración de cada uno. Sus penetrantes miradas se encontraron y luego se desviaron a los labios.

Los dos se mordieron el labio inferior.

Tentador.

Se miraron una vez más, como buscando el desprecio en sus ojos para poderse separase, pero no encontraron nada. Lo único que había era un brillo lleno de deseo.

De tentación.

Y, a pesar de que no podía ocurrir nada, ocurrió.

El deseo era mucho más fuerte que la razón. Sus labios pedían a gritos un beso, un mordisco, una lamida por parte del otro. Deseaban ser poseídos uno por el otro, ser mordidos, ser tocados, ser amados.

Y eso fue lo que paso.

Se besaron.

No fue un beso tímido de adolescentes sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, sino fue un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Un beso tan profundo y completo que los lleno. Uno que les robo el aliento y les obligo a separarse más de una vez para poder seguir viviendo.

El, sin pena alguna, bajo su lengua hasta el cuello de ella.

Bella se estremeció y se sonrojo. Nunca había sentido tanto placer con solo un par de besos. Nunca. Y eso la hizo temer.

Para Edward, ella sabía a gloria. Ella gimió y eso le hizo sentir demasiadas emociones.

La morena alzo de nuevo su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de él, sus traviesas manos tocaban su bien formado pecho sobre la ropa, y sus labios sonreían. Mordió con sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Edward.

El sintió de nuevo ese escalofrió por toda la espalda y esta vez le encanto.

Siguieron besándose con pasión que quemaba. Sus carisias y lamidas inexpertos subieron de intensidad. En esos momentos no pensaban en nada, pero es que aquel deseo, esa pasión, esa lujuria que quemaba nunca lo habían sentido.

Se mordieron los labios mutuamente, causándoles una excitante sensación.

-Edward- susurro Bella.

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar, pero creo que no podre detenerme… me he vuelto adicto a ti.

Bella sonrió sobre sus labios, y se besaron ardientemente.

-Somos inexpertos- dijo entre jadeos Edward.

-Sera maravilloso… descubrirnos.

Jadeaban, se miraban, pero jamás dejaron de sonreír

-Quiero poseerte.

-Hazlo... hazme tuya.

Edward le dio un último beso, antes de cargarla sobre sus brazos y llevarla hacia su habitación. A la mierda los empleados, que hablaran lo que quisieran.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, el conde la recostó con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, así que en estos momentos Bella dejo que el comenzara a acariciarla, relajo su cuerpo y lo beso mas, mas, exigiendo todo.

Aumentaba la presión en sus labios y Bella alentaba a Edward, su mano comenzó a trazar una caricia sobre su piel expuesta bajo aquel vestido.

Su boca se desprendió de sus labios, para bajar por su cuello y empezar a besar.

Ella ladeo el rostro y apretó los dientes para no gritar, le encantaba la sensación de los besos mojados en su piel. Su mano derecha dejo la falta y sintiendo la respiración entre cortada de ella, se atrevió a meter la mano ahora debajo de la camisa.

Cerró los ojos y grito cuando la mano de el masajeo su pecho sobre el vestido.

Ambos se sintieron calientes, ella completamente mojada en su zona intima, y el duro como nunca.

Se comenzaron a quitar sus prendas, el nunca pensó que besar los pechos fuera aun mejor de lo que se imagino, ahora ella gimió con fuerza, Bella no sabía qué hacer, a sensación de tenerlo amamantándose de ella, le producía sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, sus manos estaban apretadas en la sabana, se separo de ella y al verla ahí, tendida en su cama, con el cabello castaño revuelto, su mirada brillosa y desnuda, tomo la decisión de hacerla suya.

Bella separo las piernas por instinto, Edward la observo y jadeo, se puso arriba de ella. Bajo su rostro para capturar sus labios en un gran beso. Ambos se sintieron piel contra piel, se acomodo sobre ella sin romper el beso en la entrada vaginal de ella y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla.

La sensación de entrar fue devastadora. Sintió un pequeño ardor y el gemido de Bella al romper su virginidad. Pero no rompió el contacto, ambos se siguieron besando, el empujo lentamente, para que ambos se adaptaran a la sensación.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, pero las caderas de ella empezaron acompañar las embestidas inexpertas de Edward, gimiendo, ambos dejaron e besarse, Edward se inclino más para profundizar la embestida.

-Más rápido Edward- dijo Bella.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Edward comenzara a embestirla rápidamente, y de pronto la vagina de Bella comenzó a apretarlo, ella grito porque alcanzo el clímax y él comenzó a moverse más y mas rápido, terminando por caer en un precipicio, así se sintió.

Se dejo caer contra ella, los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente. Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y exhaustos.

Pero Edward sonrió, alzo el rostro y la miro, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

Se daban miraditas durante la cena, él le miraba y luego apartaba la mirada hacia su plato, y la miraba una vez más.

Bella se sonrojo y le sonrió, a todas las veces que le sorprendía mirándola.

-Mis papas adoptivos lucen como una pareja de enamorados- comento Renesmee con una sonrisa.

Bella la miro y le sonrió-Termina tu cena pequeña.

-Si- grito la niña emocionada, por el nuevo ambiente que se había formado.

El señor Anthony, sonrió al mirarlos, recordó cuando miraba así a su esposa y suspiro.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Bella acompaño a su marido a su despacho, donde él la acorralo para besarla.

-Nunca he sido tan feliz- dijo entre jadeos Bella.

-Yo imagine que la felicidad ya no existía para mí querida, y veme ahora, parezco un romántico, solo quiero embriagarme de ti, estoy sediento y temo que mi sed jamás terminara.

-Que nunca termine mi conde, soy tan feliz a su lado, temo que nuestra felicidad dure poco.

-Matare a todos los que quieran arruinarlo.

Bella rio y Edward le robo un beso más.

-Pero antes que sigamos, necesito contarte mi historia querida, solo tu decidirás quedarte conmigo o alejarte.

-¿Alejarme de ti? ¡Jamás! Además mi querido conde, no creo que su vida sea más horrible que la mía.

-¿La suya? Usted es perfecta, ayudando a los demás, preocupándose por sus hermanas, no es horrible su vida mi Bella.

Bella le abrazo- Entonces estoy lista para escuchar lo que me tenga que decir, no me moveré de aquí, hasta que la última palabra salga de sus labios.

-Todo comenzó cuando era un niño, mi hermana Rosalie fue secuestrada frente a mí, por unos vándalos, nos encontrábamos en el jardín de la casa, grite por ayuda, pero uno de ellos me golpeo tan fuerte que quede inconsciente, desperté al día siguiente; mi madre lloraba a un lado de mi, le pregunte por mi hermana, ella me dio una cachetada y me culpo, aun sus palabras resuenan en mi mente, pasaron los días, mi padre, aun no regresaba a casa, seguía buscándola, y yo temía que si regresaba, iba a hacer peor, me iba a matar, era lo que mamá siempre me repetía, dejo de comer, solo se sentaba frente a una ventana, esperando a que su hija llegara…

¨Papa llego luego de dos meses, miro como mi madre se encontraba en los huesos, se giro para verme y me culpo por todo, mi madre a los dos días cayó enferma, los doctores trataban de salvarla, pero… murió, sus últimas palabras fueron; Anthony encuentra a nuestra hija, mi padre se metió en el alcohol, me llamaba todo el tiempo; mariquita, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a mi hermana, los días pasaron, semanas y con ello los meses, los meses se convirtieron en años y mi padre dejo de buscarla, no había señales de ella, de Rosalie. ¨- su voz se entrecorto.

Bella le tomo de la mano y Edward la miro.

-Puedes detenerte, si no quieres hablar.

-Quiero terminar mi tortura, necesito contarlo.

-Hazlo- comento Bella- Estoy a tu lado.

-Tenía catorce años cuando mi tutor me dijo que debía ser fuerte, en ese entonces había pasado 7 años, mi padre no me hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, siempre me decía; marica. Yo sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, mi tutor hizo que odiara a las mujeres, me repetía que ellas eran unos monstros, mama lo fue conmigo, pero no llegue a odiarlas de todo, había una chica que me gustaba, ella se reía de mí, me decía que era un gay, que nunca se fijaría en mi, las mujeres con el tiempo se alejaron, pues yo lo hacía con ellas, me refugie en mis amigos, todos eran hombres, mas sin embargo no sucedió nada… fue allí donde conocí a Sam, él era la persona más mala pero admirada por todos, me enseño a jugar, a ganar dinero a ser como soy ahora.

¨Tenía que casarme, detestaba que la gente hablara a mis espaldas, fue allí donde… donde me cobre lo que Charlie Swan me debía, él a cambio de todo lo que me debía, me entrego a su hija, lo acepte sin remordimientos, pues cuando comencé a ser duro, me enseñaron; cásate y jode mejor a tu mujer, imagina que ella es tu madre y véngate…¨

Bella se llevo ambas manos a su boca, quiso levantarse, pero Edward se lo impido, la miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-Cuando me case contigo, te odiaba, pero comencé a conocerte, eres diferente al resto de las mujeres, eres única, eres mi esposa y no me arrepiento.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, Edward las limpio y le acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Aun quieres estar conmigo; después de lo que te conté, después de que cuando la gente hable a mis espaldas y destruya para ganar?

Bella tartamudeo –Si… aun quiero estar contigo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Edward sonriera- Gracias por rescatarme.

.

.

En otro lugar.

Miro su tumba, mientras le escupía.

-Rosalie, encontrare a nuestra hija, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta asquerosa vida… ella me sacara de la miseria que me hiciste vivir, luego de que abandonaras el prostíbulo, para escaparte de mí- dijo con asco- ¡Maldita prostituta! Tu hija será igual que tú, me darán mucho por ella, retuércete en tu tumba.

Le aventó una flor marchita, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, acomodándose su sombrero negro.

**Continuara…**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Atte: Erew**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Caminaba deprisa aquel caballero; vestido de negro, con cada paso, se podía escuchar el golpeteo que hacía con su bastón, no llamaba la atención de la gente, era una persona común, pero con muchos secretos, y con el corazón destrozado; aun las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, eran horribles, la había visto muerta, la había tomado entre sus brazos, y le había llorado.

Las únicas palabras que razonaban en su mente eran; ¡Venganza!

Quería destruirlo, matarlo si es necesario desaparecerlo sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero antes, tenía que encontrar al apellido Cullén, famoso, pero difícil de encontrarlos.

Tenía que encontrar a la pequeña, y si era cierto, ella podía ser su hija, del gran amor que se tenían, cerró los ojos del dolor, hubiese regresado pronto por ella, pero los negocios se lo impedían, un nudo en la garganta se le formo.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer sin ella, sin el amor de su vida, sin su razón de existir?

Se dejo caer sobre el pavimento, no podía, el dolor era fuerte, pero por la memoria de ella, tenía que ser fuerte, la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo, no era bien visto que un caballero de su sociedad estuviese en el suelo, pero no hacían nada por ayudarlos, una mujer se le acerco, su vestido era de la temporada pasada, pero en sus ojos dorados había bondad.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven?- pregunto.

Eran las primeras palabras que le decían, después de mucho tiempo, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, parecía rudo por fuera, pero por dentro era tan frágil, su amada le decía que parecía un oso.

La señora se agacho y le miro a los ojos- Animo, no se derrumbe, el mundo no ha acabado y usted sigue vivo.

-Usted es una señora con palabras sabias…

-Dime Esme- le sonrió.

-¿Esme?

-Claro ¿y el suyo es?

-Soy Emmett, Emmett McCarty.

.

.

La risa de la pequeña hizo que la sacara de su ensoñación, Renesmee se le acerco corriendo y la abrazo.

-¡Bella! ¡Jacob es un tramposo, no sabe jugar a las escondidas!- exclamo la pequeña.

Bella rio y miro a Jacob que movía su cola feliz.

-¿Renesmee? Quien te dio tu perrito- pregunto.

La niña le miro y sonrió- Me lo regalo el señor bueno… mami siempre suspiraba cuando él estaba cerca, era muy feliz, no como el otro señor malo, ese tenía el demonio dentro.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el señor bueno?

-Renesmee ¿vamos a jugar?- grito el hijo de la cocinera; Nahuel.

La pequeña le sonrió a su amigo, Jacob bufo y se echo a un lado de Bella.

-¡Ya voy!- miro a su madre adoptiva y le sonrió-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro que si, ve a divertirte.

-Jacob vamos a jugar- le dijo la niña, mientras se echaba a correr, el perro seguía echado- ¡Jacob!

Bella miro al perro y sonrió, tenia celos-¿La quieres solo para ti eh?- le acaricio su pelaje.- No te preocupes, ella te adora, anda, ve a jugar con ella y cuídala.

El perro le miro y se levanto, echándose a correr hacia su ama.

-¿Cómo sigues con tu picazón?- pregunto Bella, una vez que estuvo dentro de la mansión.

Edward levanto la mirada de sus papeles y la miro- Ya un poco mejor ¿Qué tal tu día querida?

-Jacob es un perro celoso, quiere a Renesmee solo para él ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Edward sonrió y asintió- Me he dado cuenta.

Bella se mordió el labio y le miro a los ojos- Edward, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, me ha rondado toda el día.

-Adelante.

-Hace dos días que me contaste tu historia, me quede pensando ¿por qué te dijeron las palabras; cásate y jode mejor a tu mujer, imagina que ella es tu madre y véngate?

-Me hizo daño mi madre en sus últimos meses de vida, pero mi padre fue el que mayor daño ha provocado en mi vida, le perdone a mi madre todo, era una mujer que sufría por la pérdida de su hija, pero mi padre… él no tiene perdón.

-Me alegra que se marche pronto- susurro con el ceño fruncido, Edward se levanto de su escritorio y fue a acercarse a ella, la abrazo e inhalo su aroma.

-Querida…- susurro entre sus labios.

La beso, dejándose llevar.

Bella miraba a su doncella, ahora que lo recordaba, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera decirle algo, frunció el ceño ella también.

-¿Ocurre algo Alice?

Ella se sonrojo y negó la cabeza, pero luego asintió- Señora, ha habido chismes.

-¿Chismes, de que clase?

-De que usted y el señor Cullén.

Bella se tenso, hacia horas que había dejado el despacho de su señor. –Dímelos.

-Le tienen pena, por haber tenido relaciones con un gay- dijo en tono de asco la doncella.

-No se preocupe Alice, he comprobado que no tiene ni un poco de gay mi marido.

La doncella se sonrojo- También dicen que él…

-Los chismes, son solo eso, chismes creados por gente que no tiene nada que hacer- susurro, mirándola a los ojos- Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿usted sigue enamorada de mi marido?

-¡No! ¡Es un gay! eso da asco, tener relaciones con uno; cuando te pueden cambiar por un hombre en cualquier momento. ¡Imagínaselo señora!- exclamo la doncella.

Bella se tenso, sabía que eso no sucedería, definitivamente Alice y ella serian enemigas, si seguía con ese comportamiento.

-Deja de chismear y ayúdame a prepararme para la cena.

-Claro señora.

-No quiero tenerla como doncella Edward- comento Bella a marido.

Edward dejo de comer para mirarla-¿Ha causado malas impresiones?

-Hace que quiera odiarla, y mas con cada chisme que dice.

El padre de Edward sonrió y siguió cenando- Me temo informarles que mañana me iré, agradezco que me hayan recibido.

Bella pudo visualizar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su marido, suspiro y le sonrió a su suegro –Es una pena que se marche tan pronto.

-Negocios- comento.

Se giro para ver a la pequeña y sonrió- me gustaría que vinieran a visitarme con la pequeña.

Edward miro a la pequeña, sabía que aquella niña se parecía mucho a él, cuando era niño, y no a su hermana que paz descanse, Rosalie era rubia, Renesmee no, su cabello cobrizo es semejante al de él y a su madre, ahora que lo pensaba; se parecía más su madre, sus mejillas son tan rozadas que parece que tiene pétalos de rosas pegados en ellas, Edward recordaba haber visto ese color en su madre.

Se aclaro la garganta, miro a su padre- No creemos ir pronto, tengo negocios que atender- dicho eso, termino su cena y se excuso para ir a su despacho a buscar la única pintura de bolsillo que tenia de su madre cuando era niña, las demás, su padre las había quemado; en un intento de olvidar a su mujer fallecida.

Bella observo como su marido se pasaba las manos por su cabello, mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede mi señor?- pregunto, mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-No puedo encontrar una pintura de bolsillo, estoy seguro que lo he dejado en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio.

-¿Es un retrato de alguien?

-Fue hecha cuando mi madre era una niña, necesitaba aclarar algo que me ronda por la cabeza… la niña, tiene similitud con mi madre.

-¿Usted se creyó lo que su padre dijo de Renesmee?

-No, estoy seguro de que Renesmee no se parece a mi hermana, luce más como mi madre.

-He notado que se parece más en usted; su cabello, su piel, sus facciones, son como las tuyas- Bella se acerco a su marido, le acaricio su mejilla, Edward cerró los ojos ante su tacto, su respiración se hizo más entrecortada.- ¿No me miente de que jamás haya tenido relaciones con alguien más?

Edward le sonrió y le beso- Eres la única mi Bella, si Renesmee fuese mi hija, no la hubiese dejado desamparada.

-Me temo mi señor, que estamos metidos en un pasado que se tiene que resolver.

-Eso me temo, pero dejando un poco el tema, quiero comentarte que te he contratado una doncella nueva, no es joven como la que tienes, pero me dieron buenas referencias de ella.

Bella sonrió- ¿Sabe su nombre?

-Esme Anne Platt, llegara en tres días, los caminos en esta temporada son un desastre, las lluvias hacen deslavar la tierra.

Bella se quito su camisón, dejado a su marido sin habla, le sonrió coqueta y se fue a costar en la cama- Mi conde- gimió, cuando Edward se introducia en ella.

**Continuara…**

Solo quiero agradecerles por leerme y comentar.

Ya mero finaliza la historia, siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, mi Word no es tan eficiente, pero he hecho mi intento en mejorar n.n

Atte. Erew


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Señora- le llamo una de sus criadas, Bella se detuvo al caminar por uno de los pasillos de su nuevo hogar, se giro para ver una acalorada Sue, sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían que sus ojos negros resaltaran en su piel morena.

-¿Qué sucede?- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Esta lista la habitación donde se quedara su nueva doncella ¿sabe cuando llegara?

-Me parece perfecto. Creo que llega hoy o mañana, por eso quiero que este todo listo, pero ¿Dónde se quedara?

-En la habitación de Alice, tiene tres camas, ella sola se queda en ese cuarto, lo siento por mi atrevimiento ¿Qué le sucederé a la niña Alice?

Podía ver su preocupación en sus ojos.

-No tengo el corazón frio Sue, Alice me ayudara en el orfanato y en algunas obras de caridad, le gusto la última vez que la lleve a uno- Bella sonrió, pero en su mente se imagino a Alice frunciendo el ceño en cada oportunidad que tenia, chasqueando la lengua para dar su aprobación, ella no le gustaba ayudar, era por ese motivo que Bella lo hizo, tenía que cambiar aquella doncella o terminaría en la calle.

-Mi señora, me marcho, hay muchas cosas que limpiar en esta enorme mansión- agacho la cabeza en forma de despedida.

Bella hizo lo mismo y observo cómo se marchaba corriendo nuevamente- Siempre muy activa- susurro con una sonrisa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, se fijo que había un espejo a lado de ella, se miro en el, sus ojos se abrieron al observarse-¡Dios Bella!- se regaño- estas pálida- se toco sus mejillas, cuando iba a seguir caminando se sintió mareada y se tuvo que agarrar con una mesita que adornaba el pasillo.

Hizo varias respiraciones y exhalaciones, cuando se sintió segura para caminar, comenzó de nuevo su recorrido por el pasillo.

-No podemos comportarnos así mas ¡vivimos bajo el mismo techo!

Se detuvo al escuchar a su marido hablar, frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé, no nos llevamos bien- estornudo.

Al parecer hablaba él solo, Bella asomo su cabeza en el saloncito donde recibían las visitas, observo que se encontraba su marido sentado en un sillón, frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a ¿Jacob? Si, era él, sonrió, el perro se encontraba sentado en el piso, ambos se miraban.

-Te he aceptado por la niña, se que tiene ese algo que hace que todos la amen, se que la amáis y por eso, tenemos que llevarnos bien- se rasco sus brazos.- Soportare mi alergia a ti por ella y por mi esposa, ustedes dos la hacen feliz, y me encanta cuando sonríe.

Se sonrojo, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

-Este es el trato, nos llevaremos bien, te comprare tu comida para perro, y si eres bueno se te darán las sobras de la comida- Jacob se lamio sus bigotes-¿Estamos?

El perro se le acerco, Bella pudo observar como sonreía, y al instante escucho dos estornudos de su marido, sabía que el perro se divertiría escuchando a su marido estornudar y quejarse por su comezón, así que Jacob subió una de sus patas a la rodilla de él y suspiro.

Edward lo acaricio, nunca lo había acariciado y parecía que Jacob se le erizaba el pelo, pero nunca se aparto de aquel contacto.

-Me agrada saber que nos soportaremos Jacob- susurro Edward con una sonrisa.

Jacob se aparto al escuchar que su ama le llamaba, miro a Edward y luego salió corriendo hacia Renesmee.

Edward suspiro y se acomodo en el sillón, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, Bella se adentro al salón sin hacer ruido, se puso sobre sus piernas y observo que Edward no se espantaba.

-¿Lo has visto querida?

-Lo he visto mi amor, se llevan mejor, estoy orgullosa de usted; por haber hecho eso, en esa casa ya se respirara en paz.

Edward la envolvió sobre sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él abriendo los ojos-Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto.

Bella sonrió, podía observar en su mirada que era cierto, pero se recordó que se encontraba pálida, sintió una nausea, tuvo ganas de vomitar y Edward observo aquel pequeño detalle-¿Se encuentra bien mi señora?

-El desayuno me cayó mal- le respondió.

Miro su cara de preocupación, Bella se acerco y le beso, al poco rato se encontraban con la respiración jadeante, Edward se levanto del sillón y Bella sonrió, se agarro en el al ser cargada entre sus brazos.

-¿A dónde me lleva mi señor?-pregunto sin entender y moviendo las pestañas coquetamente.

-Iremos a nuestra magnifica alcoba y le hare el amor muchas veces mi señora ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta más, mi querida esposa?

Bella se sonrojo y negó.

La recostó en la cama, el arriba de ella. Bella sintió la suave presión de su miembro y los labios explorando su cuello.

Edward aparto el rostro para tomar aire, suspiro con deleite.

Se volvieron a besar. Esta vez con más entusiasmo que con dulzura, hasta el punto de entrar a su bica y jugar con la lengua de Bella. Edward deslizo las sus inquietantes manos por debajo de su vestido y comenzó a masajear sus pechos. Ambos suspiraron complacidos, pero aun así; querían más.

Aburrido de no poder tocar la piel entera de su esposa, Edward se las arreglo para deshacerse de su vestido y su camisola, Bella no quiso quedarse atrás, metió las manos dentro de su pantalón y toco su miembro, Edward jadeo, le ayudo a quitarse su pantalón y su camisa blanca que traía, el chaleco había desaparecido momentos atrás cuando se besaban.

Finalmente, cogió de la cinta que sostenía el cabello de ella para liberar su larga cabellera.

Ambos se contemplaron el uno del otro, sonrojados. Algo hirviendo en el vientre de ella y palpitaciones en su miembro, la ansiedad por unir el cuerpo del uno con el otro era impotente.

Edward bajo su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna desnuda de Bella, sin mucho esfuerzo separo ambas piernas para besar los labios de Bella.

Bella cubrió su boca para ahogar los gemidos. Pero no aguanto por mucho y llevo ambas manos a la cabeza de Edward para acariciar sus sedosos cabellos entre los dedos. Edward lamia la punta del clítoris, saboreando el ligero néctar que desprendía, y ahora está en mete-saca la lengua de su cavidad.

Bella no paraba de jadear y mover las caderas. Cada espasmo era más intenso que el anterior, hasta que llego al tan esperado orgasmo.

Edward se limpio su boca con el dorso de la muñeca, su esposa lo sorprendió con un dulce beso que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago. Edward la abrazo estrechamente para luego abrirle las piernas nuevamente. Bella dejo escapar una risita, pero se quedo callada cuando Edward se puso entre sus piernas para acomodarse en ella. El joven mordisqueo suavemente los erectos pezones mientras se adentraba en ella poco a poco, ambos jadearon cuando él estuvo dentro completamente.

Se comenzó a mover saliendo de ella y entrando, cada embestida era con más prisa e intensidad. Finalmente se aferro a la cintura de su esposa, para luego ambos dar un grito ahogado en el clímax.

Edward cayó a lado de ella, agotado y jadeante, mientras Bella apreciaba su cuerpo perlado de sudor.

-Te quiero – susurro Bella.

Edward se limito a depositar sutiles besos en su boca. Recién captaba sus palabras. Bella lo decía por el hecho de comprenderla cuando otros no lo hicieron, por apreciarla… por amarla en silencio.

Edward negó la cabeza-Te quiero a ti también- y le sonrió.

Ambos ahora tenían el te quiero que siempre buscaron.

Eran felices.

/

-Buenos tardes-saludo Esme en la entrada de la casa donde sería su próximo trabajo.

-Buenas tardes madame- le regreso el saludo el mayordomo.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza, Esme miro de reojo el carruaje donde venia y suspiro-Siento llegar tarde, los señores de la casa me esperaban en la mañana.

-Les avisare que ya llego, si gusta acompañarme al salón.

-Claro.

Seth, dejo a Esme en el salón, mientras fue a buscar a los señores de la casa.

Toco dos veces la puerta de la habitación de ellos y cuando escucho la risa de la señora de la casa supo que se estaban vistiendo deprisa.

-¿Quién es?

-Señor, Esme Anne Platt la nueva empleada los está esperando en el saloncito.

-Gracias Seth, ya bajaremos.

Las mejillas de Bella estaban sonrojadas, pero jamás aparto aquella sonrisa que tenía desde hace varias horas, Edward se acomodo su chaleco, y Bella fue hacia él para aplacarle su cabello despeinado.

-Listo, ahora luce guapo mi señor.

Edward la atrajo hacia él y la beso-Termina de vestirse mi señora, la esperare con la invitada, no tarde.

-No lo hare.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras miro a Renesmee que corría subiendo con Jacob, la pequeña se detuvo al mirarlo y se sonrojo.

-Buenas tardes- saludo.

-Buenas tardes Renesmee ¿Jugando?

La niña sonrió entusiasmada-Nahuel el hijo de la cocinera no quería jugar con nosotros porque le tiene miedo a Jacob, así que Jacob y yo estamos jugando, íbamos a ir a mi alcoba para sacar una manta y ponerla en el jardín, la cocinera hizo panqueques con chocolate.

Edward sonrió- Me parece perfecto.

- Diré a tu doncella que te abrigue Renesmee, afuera hace frio- susurro su esposa detrás de él.

Edward se giro para verla con una sonrisa en el acara, la escolto y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras una vez que se despidieron de la pequeña y de su perro, Bella respiro varias veces antes de que entraran al saloncito donde ya los esperaba su nueva doncella.

Esme se levanto y saludo a los señores de la casa.

-Espero que mi llegada no los hayan interrumpido en sus deberes.

-Por supuesto que no, me alegra que haya llegado Esme- le saludo delicadamente Bella.

Hablaron unos minutos más, cuando Esme de repente cambio de conversación- Siento cambiar la plática mis señores, pero en el carruaje que me trago, traigo conmigo un invitado, se encuentra mal de salud, no tuve el corazón suficiente para dejarlo solo.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquel afecto que demostraba su doncella nueva.

-¿Invitado?- pregunto Edward.

-Me lo tope hace unos días, se encontraba en la calle con fiebre y…

-¿Por qué no ha bajado? En esta casa hay mucho espacio y mi marido y yo aceptaremos a su invitado.

-No será muchos días, hasta que se alivie, luego se marchara para encontrar a quien está buscando.

Los tres se levantaron de los sillones de piel, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada para recibir al invitado de la doncella, salieron hacia el carruaje y escucharon toces provenientes de él.

-Me temo que se encuentra más grave- dijo una preocupada Esme- Emmett, los señores de la casa están dispuestos a darte acilo- abrió la puerta del carruaje.

Emmett se acomodo el sombrero y se sorbió la nariz, se encontraba con ojeras profundas y realmente pálido.

Se bajo del carruaje observando a los señores de la casa.

-Gracias por recibirme- saludo.

Hizo una reverencia, y los señores de la casa también.

Emmett se fijo en Bella y luego en Edward, algo de él le hizo recordar a la mujer que amo; sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de ella.

-Espero que se mejore pronto- dijo la señora de la casa con una sonrisa.

Emmett centro toda su atención en ella, era hermosa, pero no tanto como ella.

-Gracias por sus deseos señora, mi nombre es Emmett McCarty.

- Un placer Emmett, ella es mi esposa la condesa Isabela Cullén, y mi nombre es Edward Cullén.

-¿Cullén?

-Si mi apellido.

-Siento no habértelo dicho Emmett, pero me tenías preocupada estos días en que tu fiebre no baja que se me olvido.

-No se preocupe Esme, es solo que ese apellido es igual al de mi…- fue interrumpido por la risa de una niña y el ladrido de un perro.

Giro su cara al instante, para observar que bajaba por las escaleras una niña con vestido rosa y suéter blanco, iba a acompañada de su doncella y un niño con el ceño fruncido, el perro movía su cola feliz al ver a su dueña sonriendo.

-No puede ser posible, Renesmee-susurro Emmett con el corazón latiendo, dejo su bastón y corrió hacia la pequeña.

Renesmee se fijo en él, sus hoyuelos se marcaron por la sonrisa-Jacob mira quien es- le grito a su perrito.

Jacob observo al señor, movió la cola, ladro y corrió hacia él.

Bella miro la escena, parecía sacada de una película, pero su corazón se oprimió, miro a Edward que él la miraba y se agarro de su brazo al escuchar que la niña gritaba su nombre.

-Emmett- Renesmee lo abrazo contenta.

-Estas viva Renesmee- la aparto de él, para mirarla a la cara, era ella, no lo podía creer, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella, presentía que aquel señor podría quitarles a la pequeña, Edward la estrecho contra él, pero de pronto sintió que el cuerpo de su esposa se ponía frágil, la sostuvo con mayor fuerza y observo como ella caía desmayada entre sus brazos.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la escritora**: _mátenme por dejarlo así, pero así termina este capítulo._

_¿Les gusto?_

_¿Merezco un comentario? Amo los comentarios._

_Actualizo pronto._

_Atto. Erew _


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Tres días antes**

Con la piel pálida, ojos azules y pelo rubio, Royce King II sonreía de oreja a oreja al observar las dos fotografías en blanco y negro que tenía en sus manos, enarco una ceja y rio fuertemente.

-¿Seguro que este es Edward Cullén?- pregunto entre jadeos por la risa.

-Estoy seguro que es el conde- le respondió su fiel amigo Garret con una sonrisa-¿No nota el parecido con la puta de Rosalie y de la odiosa de su hija?

-Lo noto, pero la niña se parece más al dichoso gay de conde, ¡Aun no puedo creer la información que me has dado Garret!- exclamo carcajeando.

-Creerlo es gay, lo han visto a lo largo de su vida con diferentes hombres, pero se caso hace dos meses con Lady Isabela Swan.

-¿Con una de las hijas bastardas de…?- no termino la oración pues ya se encontraba riendo de nuevo, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha, se la seco e inhalo todo el aire que pudo sostener en sus pulmones, para luego soltarlos.- Ese Charlie ha hecho de las suyas para salvar su pellejo. Pobre idiota, la semana pasada le gane en un juego de cartas, perdió a dos de sus caballos.

-Royce ¿Tú crees que él sabe dónde está la niña?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero estoy seguro que ese idiota enamorado Emmett McCarty anda también detrás de la pequeña e ira con la familia de Rosalie… se que busca venganza, pobre idiota, se enamoro de una prostituta-suspiro.

Garret miro a su jefe, él era una de las personas que también se había enamorado de una prostituta, pero Royce la mato, como lo hizo con Rosalie.

Presintió que se encontraba en peligro de que una de sus prostitutas se marchara y lo denunciaran, así que simplemente las mato, no le dolía, fácil podía robarse a una niña, una adolescente o a una mujer y obligarlas a trabajar, así lo había hecho con Rosalie cuando era una niña y con su querida Kate.

-Quiero a esa mocosa, me están ofreciendo mucho dinero por ella; una niña virgen.

-Royce, esa niña puede ser tu hija ¿No recuerdas que violaste a Rosalie?

-Lo recuerdo, pero me desobedeció, yo la amaba a mi manera y ella estaba enamorada de ese…- su voz se quebró- La niña también puede ser de Emmett McCarty, si es de él, ella sufrirá lo mismo que le paso a su madre.

-¿Y si es tuya?

-Morirá- dijo sin un rastro de remordimiento Royce.

Se acomodo su sombrero negro, se giro para ver su negocio, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y de diferentes estatus en la sociedad, entraban en busca de una noche de placer, escogían con quien acostarse y pagaban.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Mi plan es destruir a toda la familia Cullén, quiero eliminarlos, extinguirlos si es necesario, pero quiero a esa niña en mi poder ¿Están listos mis hombres?

-Por supuesto, se encuentran esperándolo fuera mi señor.

-Dígales que me dejen a Emmett McCarty, quiero matarlo yo mismo; recordarle en su lecho de muerte, como su querida gritaba de dolor y lo llamaba antes de morir.

-¿Qué pasara con la familia del conde?

-Me quedare con la esposa del conde, es hermosa, y me servirá en mi prostíbulo, si es cierto lo que me dices que ese conde es gay, entonces no se han acostado y puede ser virgen, me pagaran bien por una virgen como ella, además, tengo mi plan y mi hombre que es marica me ayudara en conquistarlo, para luego matarlo, una vez muerto, mis hombres mataran a toda la servidumbre de esa casa- dijo con una voz sin importancia, despacio pero disfrutando cada silaba que salía de su boca-Me marcho Garret, gracias por la información- le arrojo un fajo de billetes.- Puedes irte, y cuidado si me delatas.

-No se preocupe señor- dijo observando como Royce salía de su vista, se acomodo su corbata y corrió hacia su caballo. Observo al mozo, que era apenas un chamaco, le dio dos billetes del fajo de dinero que había recibido, necesitaba desaparecer, pero antes…- Chamaco, necesito que me hagas un favor, llevar esta carta a Eleazar, él sabrá quién se la envía, dile que el plan para eliminarlo a ya sabe quien está en marcha, pero corre que la vida de personas está en peligro- le dio más dinero y se marcho para decirle a los hombres de Royce que el jefe ya estaba listo para salir.

Se despidió de ellos y se fue.

/

**Actualidad.**

Bella parpadeo frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué es ese olor?- se quejo.

-Lo siento mi señora- se disculpo Esme- el alcohol se termino y Sue preparo un brebaje fuerte para poderla despertar.

-¿Y mi esposo?

-Lo mande fuera del cuarto, ese hombre realmente la ama, no se separaba de su lado en ningún momento, iré por él.

Se marcho de su lado, escucho varias voces y luego después de unos segundos, su marido ya se encontraba a lado suyo sosteniéndole las manos y mirándola con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien- murmuro Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward dejo salir un suspiro de alivio- Me teníais preocupado amada mía.

-¿Y Renesmee?

-Esta con…- no termino la frase, al mirar como las lagrimas se resbalan por las mejillas de su esposa, se las seco besando cada una de ellas- Esta bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-He llegado a quererla Edward, esperaba el día que me dijera mamá- susurro con la voz corta.

-Hablaremos con el señor Emmett juntos, él necesita contarnos muchas cosas, pero no lo he hecho sin tu presencia- se le acerco cerca de su oído- ¿Te cuento un secreto?-Bella asintió- Yo también esperaba que Renesmee me dijera papá.

/

Bella le tomo una de sus manos a Edward, miro al invitado y suspiro con el corazón roto.

-Necesitamos saber como conocéis a la pequeña- dijo Edward.

Emmett tocio varias veces, bebió un poco de su té y miro a los señores Cullén.

-Necesito contarles primero la historia desde el principio para que podáis entender.

-Adelante- le animo Bella.

-Necesito que estén en sus asientos, pues es una historia horrible, les contare todo lo que yo sé y me ha contado Rosalie.

Edward se tenso, Bella le miro, apretó mas su agarre y asintió, dándole su aprobación para que el hablara.

Emmett se aclaro la garganta- La conocí hace ocho años, estaba de paso, escuche que ese prostíbulo era excelente, mi prometida había muerto por una intoxicación, necesitaba el cariño de una mujer y fui a ese lugar, cuando entre observe a varias mujeres pero ella, ella me llamo la atención, con su cabellera risada y rubia, sus ojos verdes, su piel pálida; era la persona más hermosa que mis ojos haiga visto, pero en sus ojos de ella reflejaban dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza- su voz se quebró.

Saco su pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio las lagrimas que había derramado, el corazón de Bella se oprimió, esas eran lagrimas de amor sufrido, un amor verdadero.

-La elegí a ella, pague por la noche y fuimos llevados a un cuartito, cuando entre en él, ella ya se encontraba desnudándose, la detuve y negué la cabeza.

-_No tendremos relaciones_- le había dicho.

Su cara se des configuro-¿_No me desea acaso?_

-Te deseo, eres hermosa, pero no, no quiero tener relaciones contigo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo de repente.

_-¿Quien?_

-_La mujer por la cual llora._

Había suspirado, le conté todo acerca de ella, esa noche solo hablamos de mí, al día siguiente regrese, aun recuerdo su sonrisa, nos habíamos metido al mismo cuarto, le pedí que me contara porque se encontraba allí. Ella negó y me dedico una sonrisa, fui por dos semanas a ese prostíbulo, siempre la elegía a ella.

-_No podre venir dentro de un mes_- le dije esa noche, en que me estaba despidiendo de ella.

Sus ojos reflejaron una infinita tristeza- _Me has alegrado las noches Emmett- me había dicho-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste la primera noche? Me pediste que te contara él porque me encontraba en este lugar; así que te lo diré. Fui secuestrada cuando era una niña, me alejaron de lo que más amaba, mi familia; les he llorado todos los días, por ellos soy fuerte, pero no puedo escaparme de este lugar, lo he intentado y he recibido golpes por ello. Soy prisionera de este lugar amigo mío._

Ella me había contado su historia, un motivo por el cual quisiera luchar por ella, me fui, pero regrese, cuando lo hice, sus ojos se iluminaron, nos acostamos y después de un mes, le declare que estaba enamorado de ella, nuestra relación se basaba en encuentros en la noche, dos veces a la semana iba a ese prostíbulo por ella, no queríamos que sospecharan nadie, pero con el amor, vienen los celos, tenia celos de todo aquel tipo que llegara y la eligiera, ella comenzó a excusarse con los clientes, se hacia la enferma y en cambio recibía golpes por parte de su jefe- tomo un poco de té, su garganta se le había cerrado, miro a Edward y a Bella, ellos se encantaban callados y con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que él.

-Un día- comenzó de nuevo a hablar.- Me dijo que estaba esperando un bebe, era el hombre más feliz del mundo por aquella declaración, pero con noticias buenas siempre habrá malas; me conto que su jefe la había violado, ella dejo de tener relaciones con los hombres, pues su jefe quería a ese bebe, nos veíamos a escondidas después de que todos dormían, tocaba su vientre- susurro maravillado- y sentía como se movía el bebe, tenia celos, quería que ese bebe fuera mío, pero ni Rosalie sabia de quien era.

´´Así que Renesmee nació, era una niña hermosa, Rosalie estaba encantada por ella, la protegía de todos, hasta de las chicas del prostíbulo, un día ella me conto acerca de Royce, su jefe- dijo con furia en la voz, apretó sus puños al recordarlo- Me dijo que me tenía que tener cuidado de él y no podía luchar por ella, pues su alma le pertenecía- cerro los ojos – La niña fue creciendo, una día llego al hotel donde me hospedaba una carta, tenía que marcharme cuando antes por unos negocios que fallaban en mi empresa, me despedí de mi Rosalie, prometiéndole que regresaría por ella, solo estuve fuera dos meses y cuando regrese, ella estaba muerta, la niña desaparecía junto con el perro que le había dado y yo quería venganza.

-¿Nunca sospecho ese Royce de ustedes?- dijo con la voz cortada Bella.

-Se que lo hizo, pero no le importaba o eso pensaba, creo que solo esperaba el día que me marchara y como vio que no volví en dos meses sus gastos bajaron, pagaba mucho por Rosalie solo para verla dos o tres noches a la semana.

-Rosalie…- la voz de Edward era entrecortada- Sufrió tanto mi hermana.

-Fue feliz Edward- le dijo Emmett- el ultimo día que la vi me dijo que era feliz.

Bella lloraba, se limpio sus lágrimas con una servilleta y se aclaro la garganta.

-Renesmee es de tu familia, por eso había tantos parecidos- dijo mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa- Es tu sobrina.

-Y tú la encontraste mi Bella, en ese orfanato- le dijo Edward.

-Renesmee me ha contado el resto de la historia, me dijo que huyo, cuando su madre era asesinada por Royce King II, llego a ese orfanato y luego fue recogida por ustedes- les dijo mirándolos- Les agradezco tanto que la hayan recogido, no tenía ni idea que ella se encontraba aquí, estaba buscándolo Conde, para contarle la historia y que me ayudara a encontrar a la pequeña.

-Ya la vio Emmett ella está bien.

-Lo sé, nunca la había visto reír tanto en un día- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara tocio varias veces mas- Señor Edward Cullén, busco venganza por la muerte mi amada, pero no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, en los dos meses que estuve fuera, me diagnosticaron cáncer, me queda poco tiempo de vida, sé que no mejorare, por ese motivo quiero que ustedes se queden con la pequeña, estoy seguro que esa niña es mi hija.

Bella se tapo la boca con una mano, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Emmett.- Pensé que no las ibas a quitar.

Emmett sonrió con tristeza-Es su familia, con ustedes estará mejor, además, necesito marcharme para encontrarme con ese tal Royce King II y matarlo.

-Cuentas con mi ayuda- dijo Edward.

Bella miro horrorizada a su marido, Edward la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Edward, pero esto es entre él y yo.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras, se escucharon gritos, ambos hombres se miraron y corrieron hacia la entrada del saloncito, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon disparos.

-Renesmee- grito Bella, levantándose corriendo.

Edward la detuvo.

-¡Al diablo con mis planes!- se escucho silencio- Señores de la casa, vengo en son de paz- grito una voz familiar para Emmett.

-Royce- susurro él.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota de la escritora: Tun, tun, tun… ¿les gusto?**

**Si te gusto deja un comentario n.n amo los comentarios, ademas es la forma de actualizar mas pronto…!**

**Esta historia pronto llegara a su final.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Atto. Erew **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

-Es el- rugió Emmett.

El conde frunció el ceño, miro a su mujer y le dio un apretón en su mano para tranquilizarla- Iré por Renesmee, pero necesito que te quedes aquí, te necesito viva; para tener un motivo por el cual vivir si algo pasara.

Bella trago en seco, miro a su marido horrorizada-Me iré por el pasadizo que lleva a la cocina, busca a Renesmee, cuídate mi conde.

-Lo haré- le beso en los labios.

Emmett saco de su bolsa de viaje dos pistolas, las recargo y le tendió una al conde-¿Sabe usarla?

-Sí.

Bella salió detrás de ellos, tenía que dirigirse hacia el pasadizo, se despidieron con la mirada; Edward y Bella.

Edward se movió una vez cuando vio como su mujer desaparecer por un pasadizo que se encontraba en el pasillo, miro a Emmett y ambos asintieron, corriendo con precaución fueron a donde se habían escuchado los balazos, desde la posición en la que se encontraban no podían ser vistos, pero ellos observaron que había seis hombres con pistolas, en el centro de la recepción, estaban amarrados los empleados de la mansión.

El conde se tenso, pero respiro un poco aliviado al no ver a Renesmee con ellos, ni el hijo de la cocinera; Nahuel, el amigo de Renesmee.

-¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto preocupado Emmett

-Está en el jardín creo- susurro Edward- Recuerdo que me dijo esta mañana que iba a comer panqueques con Nahuel, él es el hijo de la cocinera y no está con ellos- dijo señalando a sus empleados, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Comencemos a disparar, espero que seas bueno Conde, porque la vida de tus empleados está en peligro.

-La vida de todos- murmuro Edward, levanto la pistola y señalo al primer hombre que se encontraba atento y riendo, en espera que los señores de la casa se animasen a dar presencia.

-Ese déjamelo a mí, es Royce King II

-Pero…

-Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos- rugió Emmett, señalo al que estaba al lado de Royce y apretó el gatillo.

Edward señalo pronto a otro hombre y le disparo, pero este, le rozo la bala en el muslo, pues con el primer disparo que había dado Emmett, había hecho que los hombres se escondieran entre la servidumbre y estuvieran con los ojos abiertos, esperando que ellos dieran presencia.

-¿Eso es todo?- rio Royce. –Me hicieron un favor, el hombre que le dispararon en la cabeza no me servía, ¡pobre gay!

Se tenso el conde.

-Conde, tenemos que salir.

-El que le dispare se encuentra tendido en el suelo- susurro- No puede correr, disparemos a él, así solo nos quedaran cuatro.

Emmett sonrió y asintió, señalo al que estaba en el suelo, apretó el gatillo y le disparo en su corazón, este murió al instante.

Los empleados gritaron, Royce frunció el ceño, tomo al mayordomo y salió con él- Salgan o lo matare.

Edward observo a su mejor amigo, Seth estuvo con él desde que era un niño, le ayudo a montar caballo, salir adelante y darle cariño paternal, se iba a levantar donde estaba, pero Emmett se lo impidió.

-Tengo que rescatarlo- dijo Edward.

-No, es una trampa.

-Pero él es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Quién lo creería? Un conde amigo del mayordomo.

-Di lo que quieras McCarty, no conoces mi historia.

-Lo sé, por eso te ayudare, tu vida no acabara como la mía, yo estoy a punto de morir, usted no conde, y por eso quiero que viva, para que cuide de mi hija y de su mujer que a simple vista se ve que lo adora.

-Bella- susurro Edward.

Emmett salió del escondite-Déjalo en paz Royce.

-¿Emmett McCarty?-rio.

-Siempre riendo King.

-Me divierte todo, me divirtió hasta la muerte de la puta de Rosalie.

Emmett se enfureció y sin pensarlo corrió hacia él, se detuvo cuando los hombres de él salieron y le apuntaron.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer McCarty?- le disparo al mayordomo en la cabeza y este cayó muerto sobre el piso.

Los empleados jadearon.

-¡Suéltenme!- grito Bella, que era llevaba por dos hombres.

Edward dejo de señalar a Royce, para mirar estupefacto a su mujer.

-¿Dónde está el conde gay que no viene por su esposa?

-Royce, esto es entre tú y yo- dijo Emmett.

-Quiero a la niña y me marchare.

-No.

-¡Era de Rosalie, ella era de mi propiedad!

-Esa niña es mi hija.

Royce suspiro divertido-¿Quién lo dice?

-Nunca tocaste a Rosalie cuando aparecí.

-Dabas mucho por ella imbécil, por esa prostituta.

-Era el amor de mi vida.

-¡Y LA MIA!-grito Royce.

Edward solo tenía ojos para su mujer, la observo llorar y temblar de miedo, ella lo estaba buscando con los empleados, al no verlo suspiro, él lo noto y su corazón se oprimió.

Emmett rio, Royce se acerco a él y ambos comenzaron a golpearse.

Edward señalo a uno de los hombres que tenia agarrada a Bella y le disparo, Bella grito y corrió hacia los empleados, pero se paralizo, cuando por la entraba iba entrando Renesmee sonriendo, Nahuel con la cara roja y un Jacob feliz.

Los tres se detuvieron, al observar la escena que se presenciaba en la recepción, Jacob se puso en estado de pelea y gruño, Edward le disparo a otro hombre que iba hacia la niña, cuando le iba a disparar, entraron por la puerta doce hombres, disparándole a los hombres de Royce, Edward salió de su escondite y corrió hacia su Bella, ambos se abrazaron.

-Estas vivo- dijo la condesa aliviada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me atraparon- susurro horrorizada.

-¿No te paso nada?

-No- le miro a los ojos.

Renesmee corrió con ellos- Mama- grito, mientras se abrazaba de Bella.

El corazón de la condesa se oprimió, se incoó para abrazarla-Todo está bien- mintió, al observar a los nuevos hombres.

Edward estaba atento de ellos… mientras, escuchaba como se golpeaban Royce y Emmett, gritándose de cosas.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Venimos en son de paz Conde, me llego una carta que en este lugar se encontraría Royce King, vengo detrás de él dese hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y usted es?

-Policía, soy Eleazar y estos son mis hombres- sonrió.

Edward asintió, se fue con su mujer y con la pequeña que lloraba entre sus brazos, cuando de pronto, escucharon un disparo, Edward y Bella giraron la cabeza, para ver cómo Emmett le escupía a Royce y le señalaba en la cabeza, pues el disparo que se había escuchado, le había rozado el hombro, lo cual provoco que Royce se congelara; sin pistola a su alcance, observaba a Emmett.

-¿Me mataras McCarty?

-Lo hare- dijo Emmett.

-Hazlo, véngate por esa estúpida Rosalie, ella agonizaba en su lecho de muerte, llamándote y tu no estuviste allí, pobre idiota.

-¡Cállate canalla!

Royce rio.

Emmett apretó el gatillo y Royce murió.

Se giro para ver a los hombres que desconocía de su paradero, levanto la pistola y Edward negó.

-Son policías, todo ha acabado Emmett, tranquilo.

-Siento lo de tu mayordomo.

Edward agacho la mirada y suspiro- Estará en otro lugar mejor.

Bella le miro, comprendiendo que su marido sufría, le toco su brazo y le sonrió, Edward le regreso la sonrisa, sabía que Bella le daba ánimos, y siempre iba a estar a su lado, eso lo llenaba de felicidad y le tranquilizaba.

/

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Bella una semana después.

Los cubiertos fueron escuchados como golpeaban contra los platos, Edward se levanto de su lugar y fue con ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Renesmee grito de la felicidad y Emmett miro a la pareja, su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...-tartamudeo el conde.

-Mi conde, usted sabe como estoy embarazada- dijo haciendo sonrojar a su marido- ME entere esta mañana, cuando el doctor vino a revisar a Emmett, le conté que últimamente me había sentido mal, el me dijo que estaba embarazada, una vez que me checo, tengo dos meses de embarazo.

Edward beso a su mujer- Seré papa.- susurro sin podérselo creer.

/

Luego de siete meses, se encontraban sentados debajo de un frondoso árbol, el día era hermoso para un día de campo.

-Es un perfecto final para nosotros mi Bella- susurro Edward con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa de casi nueve meses y miraba a Renesmee jugar con Jacob.

Bella se recargo mas contra su marido y sonrió-No es el final mi conde, simplemente es el perfecto inicio para nosotros- dijo, recordando por todo lo que habían vivido, hace tres meses atrás, había muerto Emmett, dejando a la pequeña bajo su custodia, Bella estaba feliz de que él se uniría a su amada, se encontrarían en el cielo.

Edward se acerco a ella para besarla y sacarla de sus pensamientos, cuando Bella sintió una contracción y frunció el ceño, miro a su marido y jadeo- El bebe va a nacer.

Edward abrió los ojos horrorizado, sabía que no debían de haber venido de día de campo, pero su esposa se había puesto malhumorada, se levanto y quedo tieso al escuchar a su mujer;

-Edward- grito ella.

El conde trago en seco- Renesmee corre a la casa y decirles a todos que la condesa va a tener el bebe ya, necesito que vengan y me ayuden a llevarla a su dormitorio, ¡Corre!

Renesmee corrió hacia la casa, detrás de ella iba su leal perro, Bella apretó la mano derecha de su marido y grito por otra contracción, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Ya mero nacerá- jadeo.

Edward sonrió y asintió-Es cierto lo que dijiste mi condesa, es el perfecto inicio para todos nosotros.

Sonrieron, bueno, mejor dicho Bella grito y jadeo, y Edward simplemente se veía como un padre nervioso primerizo.

Esto, simplemente el inicio de una historia; juntos.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora:**

Se ha finalizado una más de mis historias, espero que les haya gustado, comenzare con otra historia de época, les dejo el Summary:

Solo tu.

_Forzada a vestirse de hombre para poder cumplir su sueño; ser abogada, en una época en las que las damas de sociedad no tienen derecho a trabajar, ella quebrara todas las reglas excepto; enamorarse de él.- Eres hombre ¿Por qué me dices que me amas?- dijo el vizconde Edward Cullén con el corazón latiendo- Porque es cierto- respondió ella disfrazada de hombre.- Entonces yo también me he enamorado de usted abogado Swan._

Traerá muchas risas mi historia, espero encontrarlas en ella.

Gracias por leerme y hasta luego.

Ato. Erew


	13. Epilogo

**Nota de la escritora: **Gracias por todo.

**Epilogo.**

Alice frunció el ceño al ver a los niños, los cuales de ahora en adelante tenía que cuidar ¡los odiaba! Su señora realmente fue cruel con ella, solo porque demostró que estaba interesada en el conde Edward Cullén, quería destruirla, realmente lo que quería era separarlos, llevaba enamorada de su marido por mucho tiempo, ella lo vio primero, ella soñó con él, ella lo anhelo.

No podía renunciar, si tenía que cuidar a aquellos odiosos niños del orfanato lo haría, le demostraría a su señora que ella no la vencería, demostraría que era mejor y tal vez el conde se fijaría en ella, aunque fuese le sonriera por una vez en su vida.

Su corazón se oprimió, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha, inhalo todo el aire que pudo y simplemente aun cuando no quisiera lloro, lloro por todo.

Su vida no tenía sentido, observo a los niños jugar debajo de un árbol, el día era muy caluroso, de pronto ya no hubo más sol para ella, levanto la mirada aun con lagrimas y observo a un caballero cubrirla con una sombrilla.

Se quedo sin aire por un momento, él era realmente apuesto, ojos azules, piel pálida, cabello rubio y él le sonreía.

-Buenas tardes bella dama.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Alice con la voz cortada y con un sollozo que se le escapo.

El caballero, le tendió la mano, Alice dudo, pero se la recibió, se levanto de la tierra donde se encontraba y se limpio sus mejillas, quedando manchada de tierra, para Jasper, era la persona más hermosa que había visto, se entristeció al verla llorar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- murmuro Alice sonrojada.

-Vengo a adoptar- dijo Jasper orgulloso.

Alice se entristeció aun mas- ¿Es casado?

-No- respondió su caballero- He estado solo toda mi vida que creo que la presencia de un niño alegrara mi vida.

Le sonrió, eran las palabras más conmovedoras que jamás haya escuchado, había gente que venía a adoptar porque no podían tener hijos, porque querían dejarle su herencia o simplemente querían a alguien como ella, que sirvieran como empleados.

-Entonces sea bienvenido, hay muchos niños que quieren ser adoptados y…- su voz se quebró una vez más, comenzó a llorar de repente.

Él caballero, le tendió un pañuelo, ella lo acepto.

-¿Le sucede algo?

-He perdido el amor de mi vida- respondió ella.

-Si fuese su amor de su vida, jamás lo hubiese perdido…

-Se caso- le interrumpió.

El corazón de Jasper se quebró al verla tan indefensa, se acerco y la abrazo, el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir fuertemente.

– Entonces, él nunca fue para ti.

Sonrió con ternura al caballero- Me he dado cuenta de eso y tengo que superarlo.

-Quisiera ayudarte a superarlo- dijo con atrevimiento el caballero sonrojado.

Alice se separo de él y lo miro, había algo que hacía que se sintiera feliz, tal vez era cierto sus palabras, el conde jamás fue para ella, pero él… él podría serlo y una vez en su vida, se sintió feliz.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras- murmuro.

El corazón de ambos jóvenes comenzó a latir, pues dos almas se acaban de encontrar para ser una sola.

/

-¡Papá!-grito la pequeña Renesmee.

Edward se giro para verla, aún no podía creer que ella por fin le decía papá, eran las palabras más hermosas que jamás haya escuchado, bueno además de los te amos de su mujer, pero que alguien te dijera; papá, era una satisfacción enorme, pues su esfuerzo ha valido la pena, eso demostraba que ha sido un buen papá.

-¿Qué sucede Renesmee?

La niña se mordió el labio, estaba indecisa entre entrar o no a su despacho, pero decidió entrar, se aliso su vestido rosa y le sonrió al conde.

-Mamá está cantando de nuevo - dijo y se volteo para salir de su oficina con una sonrisa.

Edward rio, se levanto de la silla y fue tras ella, miro que la niña subía las escaleras, él hizo lo mismo y observo que se adentraba a la recamara, la siguió y se detuvo al observar la escena que se encontraba en el cuarto.

Su Bella estaba cantando una melodía para sus hijos.

Se acerco a ella y le beso su cuello, Bella sonrió, siguió mirando a sus bebes dormir.

Había tenido dos gemelos; Anthony y Marie, dos hermosos bebes, se parecían a sus padres, día a día esos bebes recibían el amor de sus padres, al igual que Renesmee, la pequeña, se acerco a la cuna y miro a sus hermanos, sonrió y se recargo en ella, cerró los ojos y escucho a su nueva madre cantar, se sentía una enorme paz y tranquilidad en ese cuarto, que todos lo notaron, hasta Jacob, que con sus orejas levantadas prestaba atención a todo; tenia ojeras, no había podido dormir en esos últimos cuatro meses, con dos bebes que lloraban toda la noche, él se hacía responsable en ir a despertar a la condesa y al conde cuando eso sucedía.

Jacob suspiro feliz.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- susurro Edward a su mujer.

Bella rio, pero siguió tarareando la canción de cuna, sus gemelos aun no se dejaban vencer por el sueño, sus parpados se cerraban y abrían, su madre sabia que pronto caerían en brazos de Morfeo y dormirían, por lo menos dos horas, se imaginaba lo que sucedería después, pues su esposo, le introdujo una mano en su intimidad y comenzó a masajearla, sin que nadie lo notara.

Por fin los gemelos quedaron dormidos y Renesmee también, se había ido al sofá y se había acurrucado en él, se giro para ver a su marido y le sonrió negando la cabeza.

Le tomo de la mano y salieron del dormitorio en silencio, pues hasta el perro guardián dormía, se fueron hacia su dormitorio y se desvistieron, dándose besos en el camino, Edward se acomodo entre las piernas de su mujer y mirándola a los ojos se adentro a ella. Y el aire se lleno de gemidos y suspiros.

Bella se irguió, apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se preparo para el viaje de su vida. Él hundió una mano en su pelo, mientras la besaba. Una vez unidos sus cuerpos y sus labios Bella se entro por completo. El orgasmo la golpeo, haciendo que flaquease y perdiese el ritmo. Relajo las piernas y gimió de placer. Edward se irguió un poco y la levanto más para cambiar de ángulo y seguir dándole placer. La sensación fue más intensa que Bella volvió a dejarse llevar por una sensación que parecía interminable, cada vez más viva. Pero aguanto y volvió a abrazarlo con las piernas hasta que noto que la sujetaba de manera diferente, que sus brazos se ponían más rígidos y sus manos la agarraban con menos fuerza.

Edward la levanto un poco de la cama, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió durante unos segundos. Luego, se dejo caer encima de ella.

Aun estando dentro de ella, Edward la miro, le aparto los mechones que se habían rebelado, le beso la frente, sonriéndole.

Era tan feliz con ella, lo hacía sentir completo, suspiro y salió de ella, se acostó a lado de ella y Bella lo abrazo.

-Soy tan feliz- murmuro ella, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Lo sé, y yo también lo soy, podría vivir alimentándome de amor si te tengo a ti.

-Te has olvidado de nuestros hijos.

-Bueno, si te tengo a ti, tengo a mis hijos también.

-Mi querido marido- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Te prometo; que hare todo lo posible para mantenenos siempre unidos y felices- susurro Edward.

Y lo hizo.

**Fin.**


End file.
